Cayendo en las tinieblas
by phyro-tama
Summary: Sirius murio en el ministerio al ir a salvar ha harry,ahora este es incapaz de superar su perdida trayendo como consecuencia que termine perdiendose en la oscuridad.¿alguien podra ser capaz de salvarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde?
1. prologo

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ohayo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Estoy aqui con una nueva historia, esta comienza despues del quinto libro o sea despues de la muerte de Sirius asi que ya mas o menos podran ubicar los acontecimientos en el tiempo, no se que tan bien salga la historia ya que apenas es la tercera que estoy escribiendo y pues no tengo muche experiencia en esto asi que pido un poco de comprension, ademas de criticas construcivas que me ayuden a mejorar mi historia.**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Ese día había amanecido nublado y no había tardado en empezar a llover, conviviéndose con el paso del día en una fuerte tormenta que hacia parecer que la naturaleza estaba furiosa, aun así eso no le importaba a un chico que se encontraba parada delante de una tumba que al parecer era reciente, esta completamente empapado pero al parecer esto a el no le importaba en lo absoluto o simplemente era que su mente estaba en otro lado.

**-por que Sirius?por que estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mi?-**su voz tenia un tinte de amargura-**yo solo deseo ser un chico normal, sentir el amor que solo tu propia familia es capaz de darte**-su semblante era de gran tristeza, sus hermosos ojos habían perdido el brillo de inocencia que hasta hace poco aun tenia-_yo no se que hacer, tengo miedo de lo que el destino tiene preparado para mi pues hasta ahora solo han sido cosas horribles_-por fin se estaba abriendo con alguien respecto a lo que sentía, lastima que fuera con una tumba vacía-**esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar y ahora estoy solo, rayos Sirius te necesito, yo no puedo solo con todo esto**-su mano se hizo un puño que apretó con tanta fuerza que se encajo las uñas haciendo sangrar su mano.

Y aunque el todavía no lo sabia no solo había perdido a Sirius, sino algo que seria cruciar para determinar al ganador de esta cruel guerra donde cada persona luchaba por sus ideales, por lo que creían era lo correcto dentro de sus estándares de bien y mal.

-**prometiste que me sacarías de "ese" lugar**-miraba la lapida mientras lagrimas amargas recorrían sus mejillas-**esto no tenia que terminar así, se supone que tu y yo viviríamos juntos como una familia**-su voz sonaba amarga**-¡¡¡****maldito Voldemort¡¡¡¡**-grito con todas sus fuerzas**-¡¡¡¡MALDITO DUMBLEDORE¡¡¡-**siguió despotricando mientras subía su mirada al cielo-**QUE HE HECHO MAL? DIME POR QUE TENGO QUE SENTIR ESTE DOLOR QUE ME ESTA DESTROZANDO**-ya nada le importaba, solo era conciente del agudo dolor que sentía en su corazón; sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía parecía como si esta compartiera su dolor y con cada gota que tocaba al chico tratara de darle paz a su atormentada alma, aun así el se sentía solo, triste y furioso.

Solo porque sabia que nadie seria capaz de entender como se sentía y mucho menos sus amigos ya que ellos, a diferencia de harry que se vio forzado a participar en esa guerra, habían elegido involucrarse sin importar que tan buenas fueran sus intenciones (ósea no dejar solo a harry), triste porque la persona que llego a considerar su familia había muerto, todo por su culpa y furioso porque Dumbledore le había ocultado información tan importante que estaba muy relacionada con su vida, además estaba el bartardo de Voldemort que le había destruido la vida desde pequeño, pero no feliz con eso ahora estaba detrás de el para matarlo, todo su sufrimiento era culpa de Voldemort y de Dumbledore.

Ellos que se creían mejores que las demás personas, que no les importaba quien tuvieran que sacrificar con las de conseguir sus metas pues a pesar de que estaban en bandos diferentes eran muy parecidos, la única diferencia era que Voldemort no se ocultaba bajo una mascara de buena personas, escondiendo su verdadero ser, tampoco justificaba sus acciones con palabras vacías: "_es por el bien común_".

-**HAAAAAAAAAAAA**-dio un grito desgarrador mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el húmedo pasto-**por que no dejan que me mate? No entienden que a esto ya no puedo llamar vida**-para estos momentos ya no podía detenerse, durante mucho tiempo había mantenido a raya sus sentimientos, pero la perdida de Sirius había sido el detonante que ocasiono que todos sus sentimientos se desbordaran-**todas las personas que llego a querer Voldemort intenta lastimarlas y Dumbledore solo se preocupa por mantener a su preciada arma a salvo sin importar a quien sacrifique**-su mirada comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente-**los odio, los odio, los odio**-empezó a decir como un mantra, tratando de aplacar su dolor con eso.

Sin que harry se percatara una espesa niebla oscura empezó a hacerse presente en el cementerio, poco a poco comenzó a rodear al chico, lentamente y con cautela como un depredador que acecha a su presa, sin embargo el chico solo seguía repitiendo lo mismo como si estuviera en un profundo trance y prueba de esto es su mirada, esta estaba desprovista de vida solo se podía ver un sentimiento impresa en ello: Odio.

Lentamente la niebla comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del chico, comenzando por los pies y subiendo lentamente como serpientes oscuras que se deslizas delicadamente; al llegar al rostro fue cuando harry cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya que para ese momento era incapaz de mover algún miembro de su cuerpo, lo cual lo asusto y comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse de esa extraña niebla.

_**-"no luches"-**_escucho una sedosa voz decirle_**-"no te haré daño, vine para aliviar todo tu dolor"**_-pronunciaba con serenidad, trasmitiéndole una extraña paz que comenzaba a adormecerlo.

-**no puedes, nadie puede**-fue lo que le respondió.

_**-"si puedo, pero tienes que dejarme ayudarte"-**_volvió a insistir con tranquilidad_**-"si me dejas te prometo que nunca estarás solo y aliviare tu dolor"-**_termino con tono seguro.

-**yo…-**no sabia que responder ante tal propuesta ya que parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-_**"no tienes nada que temer, solo debes aceptar mi propuestas"**_-trato de convencerlo de sus "buenas" intenciones_**-"tu solo acéptame y yo haré el resto"-**_fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para terminarse de convencer, estaba cansado de luchar, de que otras personas decidieran lo que seria de su vida por el y por sobre todo estaba cansado de la vida que llevaba, solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y por una vez en su vida descansar en paz sin ninguna preocupación en mente.

-**esta bien**-dijo en un susurro mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba, cayendo en la inconciencia y las serpiente comenzaron a introducirse por la boca, nariz y oídos, para que al final su cuerpo se llenara de extrañas símbolos color negro que al parecer era una especie de lenguaje desconocido, pero así como aparecieron se fueron dejando la blanca piel intacta sin rastros de los símbolos antes vistos y acto seguido el cuerpo colapso, así con una tumba vacía como único testigo de lo ocurrido esa tarde en ese lugar solo se pudo ver un relámpago que ilumino el lugar que estaba cayendo en las penumbras.

En algún escuro rincón de la mente de Harry se podía ver a un pequeño niño de cabello ébano durmiendo tranquilamente con su cabeza en el regazo de una escura figura que parecía fundirse a la perfección con las sombras, la figura tenia la vista fija en el pequeño que tenia junto a el, estaba acariciando su cabeza mientras con una sonrisa maligna cantaba una canción:

_Y así, el chico cayó en lo profundo de sueños_

_Sus ardientes llamas se quedaron en cenizas_

_Una a una, crecen y viven en tu adorable rostro_

_Miles de sueños flotan sobre la tierra_

_sueños...._

_Cuando sus ojos plateados temblaban en la noche..._

_Naciste tú de una luz centelleante_

_Y aunque pasen cientos de millones de meses y años,_

_No importa cuántas oraciones vuelvan a la Tierra_

_**-"te mostrare que hermosa es la oscuridad"**_-su sonrisa solo se amplio mas todavía.

* * *

_El hijo de la luz por fin ha sucumbido ante la oscuridad_

_La luz de negro se teñirá si su amado niño no regresara_

_Los inocentes serán las primeras victimas de la maldad _

_El caos con su destrucción todo a su paso arrasara_

_Si el Fénix no reconoce los errores de su actuar_

_Los caídos de las cenizas renacerán para un castigo dar_

_La justicia de los buenos, corrompida se volverá_

_Para darle victoria a su amigo que enemigo será_

-**rayos, el tiempo ya casi se ha terminado**-dijo uno de los dos hombre que presencio como una profecía empezaba a tomar su curso natural.

-**tranquilo creo que aun tenemos oportunidad de evitar lo que se viene, pues apenas a caído aun podemos rescatarlo antes de que se hunda por completo**-dijo la joven que había recitado la profecía minutos antes.

-**pues mas vale que nos apuremos a descubrir quien es, ya que si no toda la humanidad estará condenada**-dijo la tercera persona presente en un todo muy serio y demandante.

-**no tienes porque ser tan pesimista**-le contraataco el primer hombre fastidiado.

-**no soy pesimista, soy realista**-termino con mismo tono serio.

-**ya basta no es momento de sus tontas peleas, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer**-dijo la única chica poniéndose en medio de los dos hombres.

-**che, fue el quien comenzó**-dijo haciendo un puchero al momento que señalaba al otro-**además no sabemos ni siquiera por donde comenzar**-remato algo frustrado.

-**te equivocas**-dijo la chica dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa-**piensa, hijo de la luz se refiere a un salvador que terminara con la oscuridad**-dijo mientras volteaba de un sujeto a otro-**y en donde se requiere un salvador en este momento?-**al decir esto el primero abrió los ojos sorprendido y el segundo solo enarco una ceja en señal de comprensión.

-**exacto**-dijo al ver que habían captado la respuesta**-¡¡¡¡nos vamos a Londres¡¡¡¡¡-**grito emocionada mientras los otro dos le salía una gotita en la cabeza (como en el anime n_n) y la veían como si estuviera loca.

continuara.........................................

* * *

**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**esta es mi segunda historia larga que voy a hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que me atrasare con la otra y decidi aprovechar las vacaciones de semana santa para escribir lo mas que pueda asi que a lo mejor subo capitulos mas rapido, bueno a menos que mi familia cambie de opinion y salgamos de vacaciones, si es el caso lo hare saber para que no lleguen a creer que he abandonado mis historias.**

**En cuanto a la cancion que pongo es de d-gray man cuando allen toca el piano, adoro esa cancion *O*, estoy pensando en meter canciones de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando encuentre una que vaya con el capitulo, bueno creo que por ahora eso es todo y si recuerdo algo se los hare saber luego.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡matta ne¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	2. Camino a las sombras

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ohayo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia).**

**-blablabla- dialogos  
**

**"blablabla" pensamientos  
**

**/*/*/*/* cambio de escena  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Capitulo 1: Camino a las sombras_

Harry por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy tranquilo, una sensación que hace mucho no sentía y que había olvidado lo placentera que era, no sabia donde se encontraba pero tampoco le importaba, para él lo único importante era que esa calidez que estaba experimentado no desapareciera, ya que mientras esta estuviera presente todo el dolor y soledad se esfumaban, dejando solo una inmensa paz. Además estaba el hecho de que podía sentir que alguien estaba con él, no sabia quien pero el simple pensamiento de que no estaba solo lo reconfortaba y esa melodía que podía escuchar lo arrullaba y le trasmitía calma.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación donde estaba Harry, se encontraban reunidas unas peculiares personas, que mas que tener una platica parecería una discusión acalorada.

-¡¡¡¡Maldición Dumbledore, dijiste que lo mejor para él era regresar con esos horribles muggles¡¡¡¡-grito sin poder contener la furia que sentía, incluso podía sentir como su lobo interior clamaba por la cabeza de Dumbledore.

-Y así es, mientras este bajo el mismo techo que sus familiares estará protegido-dijo Dumbledore como si eso explicara todo, sin embargo eso no aplaco la ira de cierto licántropo.

-Vamos cálmate un poco Remus-dijo Tonos tratando de calmar al furioso licántropo, pues tenia miedo de que hiciera una estupidez.

-Que me calme-dijo con voz serena para instantes después volver a gritar-¡¡¡como quieres que me calme después de todo lo que ha pasado¡¡¡-a pesar de que había intentado mantenerse calmado por Harry simplemente había llegado a su limite, lo que había pasado en estas ultimas semanas lo había sobrepasado.

-Entiendo como te sientes Remus, pero debes mantener la calma-escucho la tranquila voz de Dumbledore, pero esas palabras en vez de ayudarlo tuvieron el efecto contrario.

-Que entiende, por favor no me haga reír-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-si en verdad entendiera no se hubiera negado a que Harry pasara el verano conmigo-decía con voz fría-después de lo que paso en el ministerio lo que menos necesitaba era regresar a esa casa donde a nadie le importa lo que sienta o le pase-su mirada siempre se mantuvo fija en el director-si no hubiera sido porque Arabella se dio cuenta de que Harry se había escapado de su casa, lo mas seguro es que no lo hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo-este simple pensamiento lo hizo estremecer, pues la solo idea de perder a Harry también le aterraba.

-Pero lo encontramos y ahora esta bien-dijo Tonks tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto un poco tenso, grave error.

-Bien-su voz sonó como un gruñido-¡¡¡ le llamas estar bien al hecho de que lleva una semana inconciente¡¡¡-respiro hondo para tratar de calmar la furia de su lobo interno-sin mencionar el hecho de que Poppy tuvo muchos problemas para bajarle la fiebre-ante esto Tonks solo bajo la mirada triste, Remus al ver la acción de Tonks se sintió mal -lo siento Tonks, es solo que me siento frustrado al no poder hacer nada por el hijo de mis mejores amigos-su voz sonaba triste y arrepentida-además le prometí a Sirius que me haría cargo de él y no lo he cumplido.

-No te preocupes yo lo entiendo-dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa, la cual Remus correspondió.

-Creo que lo mejor es seguir hablando de este tema en otro lado-dijo Dumbledore para llamar su atención, Remus lo volteo a ver mal.

-Será mas tarde ahora quisiera estar un rato con Harry-y con eso dio por terminada ¿su platica? Y se adentro en la habitación que estaba frente a él, Tonos iba a entrar tambien pero Dumbledore la detuvo antes de que ingresara a la habitación.

-Necesita estar solo con Harry-fue la respuesta ante la muda pregunta que Tonos le hizo, esta solo asintió y cerro la puerta para después seguir a Dumbledore a la planta baja.

De un momento a otro Harry sintió otra presencia pero a diferencia de la primera esta la sentía más lejos y le era familiar, aunque no podía saber con seguridad quien era y en estos momentos no le interesaba averiguarlo.

Remus entro al cuarto y su mirada rápidamente se dirigió al Joven acostado en la cama, con paso seguro se acerco hasta posicionarse a un lado del chico, en una silla que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la cama.

-Lo siento tanto Harry, no debí hacerle caso a Dumbledore-dijo al momento que tomaba la mano del chico-yo sabia que no era buena idea mandarte de vuelta con tus tíos después de lo que paso hace unas semanas-su voz sonaba arrepentida y triste-por favor pequeño no me dejes como tus padres y Sirius, eres lo único que me queda en esta vida-sintió un nudo en el estomago al recordar a sus amigos que ya no estaban, en especial a Sirius que era el que se había ido recientemente.

Harry empezó a escuchar murmullos que poco a poco fueron transformándose en palabras pero aun así él no era capaz de comprender su significado de estas siendo que su mente de estaba debatiendo entre regresar a la inconciencia o despertar, solo sabia que al escuchar esa voz le hacia sentir melancolía; Al final la curiosidad que sentía por saber a quien pertenecía esa familiar voz gano y haciendo acopio de todas su fuerzas trato de abrir los ojos, sin embargo al estar más conciente de su alrededor sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido y sus parpados muy pesados aun así trato de abrirlos, en esta ocasión sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, no supo que fue pero lo hizo sentir mejor.

Remus al sentir movimiento de parte de Harry se quedo observándolo a ver que era lo que podría estar pasándole, sin embargo lo que paso fue algo que no esperaba ver: Harry estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-fue lo primero que le pregunto, pues no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que él le dijera que se encontraba bien.

-¿He?-Harry se sentía algo desorientado y el hecho de que alguien estuviera hablándole no le ayudaba mucho-¿profesor Lupin?-fue su pregunta al enfocar su vista en la presencia que sentía cerca de él, pero el hecho de no traer puestas su gafas no ayudaba mucho a reconocer a la persona.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado-dijo al momento que envolvía en un calido abrazo al chico.

-"Aléjate de él, trata de engañarte mostrando falsa preocupación por ti"-al oir esa voz recordó todo lo que había pasado en estas pocas semanas.

-Sirius-fue solo un murmullo pero Remus al tener un oído muy desarrollado alcanzo a escucharlo.

-Lo que le paso a Sirius no fue tu culpa Harry-dijo con voz dulce tratando de reconfortarlo-Sirius murió como el quería: protegiendo a los que ama-al escuchar eso una inmensa tristeza invadió a los dos al recordar a esa persona tan querida que ya no volverían a ver.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema, pues aun le dolía hablar de la persona que llego a considerar un padre.

-Estamos en…-dudo por un momento, lo cierto es que no había pensado como se tomaría el chico el que se encontrara en la casa de Sirius, pero ya no había tiempo de pensar en como decírselo-Grimmauld Place –Harry no necesito mas información sabia perfectamente donde estaba.

-"Lo vez, no les importas por eso te trajeron a este lugar"-de nuevo esa suave voz-"para que sufras por tus errores, lo mas seguro es que todos te culpen"-esa palabras calaron en lo mas hondo de su ser, mezclándose con su dolor.

-"Te equivocas, ellos me quieren y saben que no fue mi culpa"-Remus se preocupo al ver como Harry llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, eso definitivamente no era buena señal.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?-pero este no le respondía, lo que lo preocupo más-vamos pequeño respóndeme-todos sus intentos por captar su atención eran en vano, así que mando un mensaje por medio de un patronus a Dumbledore que debería estar abajo-cachorro reacciona.

Mientras dentro de la mente de Harry se llevaba una interesante conversación entre un pequeño de no más de 7 años y una extraña sombra.

-"¿En verdad nos están engañando?"-preguntaba inocentemente el pequeño.

-"si pequeño, todas esas personas solo han estado fingiendo que los quieren"-respondió la sombra mientras acaricia el revuelto cabello del chico.

-"¿También Sirius?"-esta vez su tono era triste y su cabello tapaba sus hermosos ojos.

-"Claro que no, él fue la única persona que en realidad te quiso"-al escuchar esto el pequeño levanto su rostro y mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa-"pero al viejo manipulador de Dumbledore no le convenía perder el control sobre su arma"-esta vez el rostro de niño mostró confusión.

-"¿Arma?¿a que arma te refieres?"-la pregunta la había hecho solo por curiosidad.

-"A esta arma"-dijo al momento de señalarlo con un dedo, por supuesto el pequeño no entendió-"Dumbledore solo te ve como una herramienta para acabar con Tom"-explico al ver que el niño era un poco lento-"se dio cuenta que la influencia de Sirius estaba causando que empezara a perder el control sobre ti"-eso si lo había entendido y no degustaba nada lo que eso quería decir.

-"Estas diciendo que la muerte de Sirius no fue un accidente, si no que Dumbledore planeo que pasara así"-para este momento el pequeño había comenzado a temblar de la furia que sentía.

-"Calma pequeño, lo que yo quise decir fue que a pesar de que él no planeo que todo eso pasara tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo"-eso calmo solo un poco al pequeño-"estoy seguro que con todo el poder que tiene hubiera podido salvar a Sirius, pero como era un estorbo mas que una ayuda no lo hizo"-Harry no comprendía muy bien lo que le dijo la sombra pero de lo estaba seguro es que Dumbledore pudo haber salvado a Sirius y no lo hizo.

-"él pagara, no se como pero lo hará"-del cuerpo del niño comenzó a salir un humo negrusco, que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma humana hasta convertirse en la versión joven del chico-"le haremos pagar todo el sufrimiento por el que hemos tenido que pasar por su culpa"-dijo la forma adolescente con voz fría y mirada llena de odio, por su parte el pequeño cayo dormido cuando el humo tomo forma.

-"Duerme pequeño, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer pagar a todos lo que te hicieron daño"-coloco cuidadosamente al chico en su regazo para momentos después ser tragados por las sombras, sin embargo eso no evito ver entre toda la oscuridad la sonrisa sádica que se había formado en el rostro de ese ser-"nunca olvides todo el daño que te han hecho las personas que supuestamente te aman, muéstrales el mismo amor que ellos te han dado"-fue el ultimo murmullo que escucho la versión joven antes de que la criatura y el pequeño se perdieran en la oscuridad dejándolo solo pero sabia que si los necesitaba ellos vendrían, por ahora tenia una misión muy importante que cumplir, el simple recuerdo de esta formo una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

Para cuando volvió a reaccionar se dio cuenta que ya no solo estaba Remus había otras personas en el cuarto, al levantar el rostro se encontró con : Tonks, Molly Weasley, Madam Pomfrey y Dumbledore.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Remus?-pregunto Molly por décima vez, se encontraba desesperada ya que había estado muy feliz de que Harry por fin despertara, para después pasar a la preocupación al ver el estado en el que estaba.

-Ya les dije todo lo que paso-repitió por quinta vez esa respuesta-si supiera que le pasa se los hubiera dicho-declaro con voz cansada.

-Seguro Poppy lo descubrirá y lo curara-decía de modo conciliador Tonks.

-¿Ya descubriste que le ocurre a Harry Poppy?-pregunto Dumbledore, Harry al escuchar esa voz no pudo mas que tensarse y apretar las sabanas para no hacer una locura.

-Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que pudo haber entrado en shock, al parecer en estos momentos es demasiado inestable emocionalmente y enterarse que estaba en la casa de Black fue demasiado para él-decía con voz preocupada y triste.

-O tal vez no deseo hablar con nadie-al escuchar esto todos voltearon sorprendidos al lugar de donde provenía la voz-¿Qué? No se les ocurrió esa posibilidad-dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Harry?-Remus no entendía lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos a que se debía ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, estaba seguro que cuando despertó seguía siendo el mismo Harry que el había conocido hace poco.

El chico ignoro el llamado del licántropo, en cambio comenzó a retirar las cobillas que lo cubrían, al ver esto la señora Weasley se apresuro a detenerlo.

-Espera cariño no te levantes, haz estado inconciente durante una semana-dijo tratando de convencer al chico para que volviera a la cama-aun debes estar algo débil por la fiebre, lo mejor es que descanses-iba a tomar su mano pero Harry la había quitado rápidamente.

-No me toque-dijo con tono frió, tanto la acción como las palabras de Harry tomaron a todos desprevenidos-usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer-para ese momento nadie sabia que hacer o que decir, momento que Harry aprovecho para salir de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera Harry, ¿A dónde vas?-Dumbledore fue al primero en reaccionar al ver que Harry abría la puerta.

-No es obvio, me largo de este lugar-dijo al momento que fruncía el ceño, sin esperar mas salio del cuarto seguido por los adultos.

-Potter aun no estas del todo recuperado lo mejor es que vuelvas a recostarte para descansar-decía Poppy mientras iba detrás del chico.

-Gracias por su preocupación, pero yo me encuentro perfectamente-decía el chico sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida en ningún momento.

Ante todo el ruido de pisadas y voces provenientes del primer piso, los chico que en este momento se encontraban almorzando en la cocina salieron a ver el porque de tanto alboroto, sorprendiéndose al ver quien encabezaba la marcha.

-¿Harry?-al ver al chico despierto la joven castaña no pudo mas que alegrarse y correr a abrazar a su amigo-que alegría que hayas despertado estábamos muy preocupados-le decía mientras lo tenia entre sus brazos.

-Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor compañero-decía un chico pelirrojo que estaba cerca de ellos dos-ya era hora que el bello durmiente despertara-bromeo un poco.

-Es bueno verte despierto Harry-dijo la pequeña Weasley algo avergonzada.

-Podrías soltarme-dijo con tono indiferente ignorando a los otros dos, tal vez no la había rechazado pero tampoco respondió el abrazo; La chica lo hizo algo desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?-pregunto Ron igual de desconcertado que su amiga; los adultos solo se preocuparon más siendo que creían que sus amigos podrían descubrir que le pasaba a Harry pero después de eso sus esperanzas disminuyeron-¿A dónde vas?-volvió a cuestionar a su amigo algo molesto al ver que lo había ignorado y seguía su camino.

-Me largo de este lugar-fue lo único que dijo, pero en ningún momento volteo a verlo.

-Lo siento Harry pero no puedes irte, algún motifago podría encontrarte y llevarte ante Voldemort-todos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre.

-Y crees que me importa-fue su respuesta, para ese momento todos estaban muy sorprendidos ya que no todos los días el niño dorado de Dumbledore le respondía de forma tan grosera.

-Harry esa no es manera de contestarle a Dumbledore /al profesor Dumbledore-regañaron al chico Hermione y Molly al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea-dijo despreocupadamente, como si no le importara lo que dijeran-no me interesan sus motivos por los que debo quedarme, yo deseo irme y asi lo are-dijo con su mirada fija en Dumbledore, este podía sentir la verdad de sus palabras.

-lo siento mucho Harry pero es por tu bien-dijo Dumbledore y antes de que alguien pudiera pensar a que se refería este saco su varita y apunto a Harry-¡¡inmobilus¡¡-al impactar en Harry este sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, lo cual causo que se enfureciera.

-Deshágalo-dijo con voz siseante, lo cual causo escalofríos a todos los presentes.

-No, entiende esto lo hago por tu bien-dijo Dumbledore tratando de calmar a Harry, pues podia ver un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-Por mi bien-dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro-dirás por el bien de tu preciada arma-esto tomo a Dumbledore con la guardia baja, ya que nunca pensó que el chico creyera que lo consideraba un arma-pero aun así, esto no me detendrá-todos pudieron ver como poco a poco el chico había comenzado a moverse.

"Esto es imposible", fue el lo que todos pensaron al ver lo que Harry estaba logrando, ya que nunca habían visto a un mago capaz de resistirse a un hechizo como ese y menos uno lanzado por Albus Dumbledore.

-Sorprendidos-dijo con sarcasmo Harry-te lo dije, haré lo que yo quiera y si lo que quiero es irme así será-su tono era de burlón-o si lo que quiero es desaparecer, así será-y ante la mirada atónita de todos desapareció.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-dijo un chico a sus otros dos acompañantes, acababan de llegar hace unas Horas y habían decidido ir al callejón Diagon.

-¿Y bien que?-pregunto la única chica del grupo inocentemente.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero-le dijo al momento de dedicarle una mirada de fastidio.

-no, no lo se por eso pregunto-volvió a contestar con su tono mas inocente que solo hizo enfurecer mas al chico.

-Cálmense los dos, no tenemos tiempo para sus juegas-dijo la tercera voz, los otros dos lo voltearon a ver mal-Lin ¿por donde debemos comenzar a buscar?-pregunto al tiempo que fijaba la mirada en la chica.

-¿He? bueno-dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha-no se-dijo sin perder la sonrisa que tenia, al escuchar esto a los chico les salio una venita en la frente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-dijo el primero con voz calmada, aunque calmado era lo único que no estaba.

-Si bueno…verán lo que pasa es….bueno-comenzó a divagar nerviosamente la chica al sentir un instinto asesino muy fuerte-yo pensé que ya estando aquí podríamos averiguar algo-con cada palabra daba un paso atrás mientras los otros dos lo hacían hacia delante.

-Claro como no se me ocurrió antes, solo tenemos que parar a una persona y preguntarle "disculpa,¿de casualidad sabes donde vive su salvador, el niño que vivió?" y de seguro me dirá "si claro, si gusta puedo llevarlo"-dijo de manera sarcástica, a la chica solo le salio una gotita en la frente.

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo ofendida por el comentario de su compañero.

-¿Por lo menos saber como es?-pregunto el tercero, pero solo le basto la mirada confundida de la chica para saber la respuesta: no.

-Es el colmo, que acaso creíste que al llegar por obra y arte del espíritu santo esa persona llegaría a nos…-pero no pudo terminar porque cayo de bruces al suelo con un chico encima de él.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la chica al ver lo que había pasado.

-Te parece que estoy bien-decía mientras se quitaba al chico de encima suyo.

-No te pregunte a ti, sino a él-dijo rápidamente la chica mientras posaba la mirada en el chico.

-¿He?-el chico levanto la mirada y lo joven no pudo más que quedar fascinada por esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenia el chico por ojos-si-y comenzó a levantarse y sacudir su ropa-lo siento mucho, iba algo distraído y no me fije por donde iba-se disculpo.

-No te preocupes….-se quedo callada esperando que el chico le diera su nombre.

-Harry, mi nombre es Harry-le respondió la pregunta muda que había hecho.

-Bueno Harry yo soy Lin, este que esta junto a mi es Allen-este solo cabeceo en forma de saludo-y esa cosa que esta tirada en el suelo es Ethan.

-¿A quien llamas cosa?-dijo con una venita en la frente mientras se ponía de pie-además no tenemos tiempo para socializar, por si ya lo olvidaste no vinimos de vacaciones-dijo molesto.

-Es verdad, fue un gusto conocerte Harry espero nos encontremos otro día para platicar-así los tres chicos se despidieron para tomar un camino inconcientes de que tuvieron frente a ellos a la persona que estaban buscando, mientras Harry tomaba el camino contrario a ellos.

Continuara………………………………..

* * *

****

**Se que dije que actualizaria mas seguido pero no contaba con que tendria bloqueo de escrito T_T, se que suena patetico viniendo de alguien que casi si no ha escrito nada sin embargo es cierto, solo espero poder tener un capitulo de mi otra historia a más tardar la proxima semana.**

**Ya saben dudas o comentarios puedes hacermelas saber, y se las respondere lo mas pronto posible.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡matta ne¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	3. El deseo del corazón

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena**

**(blablabla) comentarios de la autora**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 2: El deseo del corazón._

Harry se encontraba vagando por el callejón, aun se encontraba enojado con Dumbledore por atreverse a hechizarlo para mantenerlo en ese lugar, era un hipócrita que solo le interesaba derrotar a Voldemort sin importar a quien sacrificara pero se equivocaba si pensaba que podría volver a controlarlo, le demostraría en lo que sus sabias decisiones le habían convertido, ya no seria más ese niño ingenuo al que podía manejar a su antojo.

-"_Rayos ¿ahora que voy a hacer?, no puedo regresar con esa bola de hipócritas y no deseo volver a "casa" a escuchar insultos hacia mis padres y hacia mi_"-pensaba Harry mientras caminaba por el callejón evaluando todas las alternativas que tenia. Después de haber desaparecido de Grimmauld Place, había aparecido en un callejón cerca del ´Caldero Choreante´ y para su desconcierto ya no traía puesto el pijama que momentos antes cubría su cuerpo, ahora traía ropa de calle que le quedaba a la medida pero sin duda lo mas sorprendente era el hecho de que entre su ropa se encontraba su varita, lo cierto era que hasta el momento no se había preocupado por saber donde estaba su varita, aunque si agradecía tenerla en estos momentos.

_-"No tienes por que soportarlo, solo necesitas mostrarles quien tiene el poder_"-escucho esa ya familiar voz, a pesar de que no sabia a quien pertenecía con solo escucharla quedaba como ´hechizado´ por su dulce tono; además de sentir una presencia cerca de él.

_-"¿A que te refieres?"-_Tantas cosas extrañas le habían pasado en su corta vida que ignoro el hecho de que estaba hablando con una voz que venia de su mente y no sabia a quien pertenecía, pero al parecer eso era algo sin importancia para el chico.

_-"Debes darles una muestra de lo que les puede pasar si se meten con lo que amas"-_eso era algo que a Harry le pareció con lógica.

-"_Pero ¿Por qué debo volver a ese lugar?"-_a pesar de que la explicación era lógica no dejaba de ser molesta.

_-"¿Cómo que por qué? no es obvio_"-dijo con tono burlón-"_ahora mismo ese viejo y su orden deben estar organizando los grupos de búsqueda para encontrarte, estoy prácticamente seguro de que no se les ocurrirá buscarte en la casa de tus tíos_"-Harry paro al escuchar eso, ciertamente a él no se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

-"_Pues ese seria un buen escondite, además puedo ´convencer´ a mis tíos para que no le digan a nadie que regrese con ellos_"-una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro al imaginar todas las formas en las que podría mostrarle a su ´amada familia´ que él ya no era ese niño miedoso que dejaba que le hicieran lo que quisieran-"_espera, ¿Cómo rayos les demostrare quien manda si no puedo usar mi magia? Porque por muy bastardo que sea el viejo no pienso interrumpir mis estudios_"-hasta ahora no había pensado en ese detalle.

-"_Por eso no te preocupes, no necesitas la varita para hacer magia y por consiguiente en el ministerio no se enteraran nunca_"-dijo la voz con tranquilidad.

_-"¿Y como puedo usar mi magia sin varita?"-_estaba muy contento de poder usar su magia para hacer pagar a sus tíos todos los malos momentos que paso con ellos, o si iba a disfrutarlo mucho.

-"_Solo piensa que quieres hacer y concentra tu magia en las palmas de tu mano"-en si la explicación era fácil solo debía ponerlo en practica-"_mas o menos como lo hiciste hace unos momentos-"_en este caso para ir a casa de tus tíos solo piensa en el lugar, aunque también puedes hacerlo concentrándote en una persona en particular"._

Mientras Harry mantenía esa interesante conversación con la ´sombra' sin ser muy conciente de su entorno, un chico se empezó a acercar a él sin que Harry fuera conciente de esto.

-¿Harry?-Neville se acerco algo inseguro ya que no estaba 100% seguro de que ese chico fuera Harry, ya que al ir caminando tranquilamente por el callejón y solo era algo que creía le seria imposible a Harry-¿Ha…?-pero no pudo terminar ya que cuando estaba a punto de llegar al chico este desapareció sin dejar rastro dejándolo desconcertado.

-Aquí esta Neville, ya termine mis compras así que podemos irnos a casa-decía su abuela pero al no obtener respuesta volteo a ver su rostro-¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada por la mirada de desconcierto de su nieto.

-¿He?-dijo el chico al escuchar la pregunta de su abuela-si no pasa nada, será mejor irnos-dijo mientras le sonreía "estoy casi seguro que ese chico era Harry, algo muy extraño esta pasando, tendré que mandarle una carta a Ron seguro el puede confirmarme si era Harry o no".

/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡¡¡¡¿Como se a atrevido a atacar a Harry?¡¡¡¡¡-era el grito que daba un licántropo furioso.

-Remus tranquilízate-decía Tonks tratando de calmar la furia del licántropo.

-¡¡¡Que me calme, como quieres que me calme después de ver como Dumbledore a atacado a mi cachorro¡¡¡-sus ojos miel brillaban con furia, su lobo interior pedía salir para hacerle pagar al viejo.

-Tienes que entender que lo hizo para protegerlo-decía una Molly algo preocupada por el chico, ya que apenas había despertado después de estar inconciente por una semana y lo peor era que no sabia a donde había ido.

-Protegerlo dices, si quisiera protegerlo desde un principio le hubiera permitido quedarse conmigo-decía con un tono peligroso-tal vez no tenga mucho que ofrecerle pero en esos momentos lo que él necesitaba era alguien que entendiera por lo que esta pasando, no unas personas que nos les interesa su bienestar-su mirada no abandonaba la figura de Dumbledore-si me hubieras hecho caso nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Ante esta afirmación nadie pudo rebatirle, ya que de cierta manera tenia razón y por primera vez todos se preguntaron si todas las decisiones que Dumbledore había tomado respecto a Harry eran correctas.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es comenzar la búsqueda de Harry antes de que Voldemort se entere de que esta fuera de la protección de su casa-dijo Dumbledore para romper el tenso silencio que se había creado.

-¿Y después que?-todos voltearon a ver a Ron quien fue el que había hecho la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ron?-pregunto Hermione que era la que estaba junto a él.

-Pues eso, buscan a Harry , lo encuentran y ¿después que? Por si lo han olvidado el chico que acaba de desaparecer no es el Harry que todos conocemos-todos se quedaron sorprendidos de las palabras del pelirrojo ya que hasta ahora nadie se había puesto a pensar como reaccionaria Harry cuando lo encontraran ya que el chico que hace poco desperto era una persona completamente diferente al que habían conocido hasta ahora.

-Lamentare luego mis palabras, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ron-ahora la que tomo la palabra fue Hermione-el chico que estuvo hace unos momentos aquí no es el mismo del que nos despedimos hace unas semanas en King Cross, no podemos saber como reaccionara cuando lo volvamos a encontrar, además…..-vacilo un momento ya que no estaba segura si contar eso, al final decidió hacerlo-cuando abrace a Harry sentí algo extraño-ahora si todos estaban prestando completa atención a la chica.

-¿Extraño?¿a que te refieres con que sentiste algo extraño?-Remus estaba muy interesado en la información que la chica podría proporcionarle.

-Bueno fue solo por unos instantes, pero llegue a sentir como si algo me tragara y un viento helado-tan solo recordar esa sensación le dio escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, en cuanto a los adultos presentes quedaron desconcertados ante ese comentario.

-Aun así, es muy peligroso que ande vagando solo-volvió a hablar Dumbledore-llamare a una junta a todos los miembros de la orden, nuestra prioridad será buscar a Harry-al ver las miradas de duda de todos los presentes termino diciendo-se les pedirá que en cuanto lo encuentren mantengan sus distancias y me lo comuniquen.

-Creo que eso es lo mas conveniente-dijo Tonks harta del silencio que se había producido.

-Quisiera que por favor que no comentaran con nadie lo que ha pasado-nadie entendía por que no debían hablar sobre el comportamiento que había tenido Harry-creo que lo más conveniente es que nadie sepa de la nueva personalidad de Harry hasta que sepamos que la ocasiono-nadie se atrevio a rebatir eso.

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando abrio los ojos se sintio muy satisfecho de que la prueba saliera bien, pues fácilmente reconoceria esa casa, SU ´casa´. Se iba a divertir de lo lindo con sus tios y Dudley, estas prometian ser mas mejores vacaciones de su vida. Camino hasta la puerta, la cual al entrar en contacto con su mano hizo un extraño ruido y se abrió.

-Ya regreso por quien lloraban familia-dijo con voz fuerte y clara en cuanto entro a la casa.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces mocoso?-dijo Vernon Dursley saliendo de la cocina, con Petunia y Dudley detrás de él-desapareciendo un día y regresando una semana después como si nada.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado-dijo fingiendo culpabilidad- prometo avisar la próxima vez que piense ausentarme mucho tiempo-dijo con mofa, lo cual solo hizo enfurecer mas a su tío.

-No digas estupideces, nadie estaba preocupado por ti-rebatió Vernon-pero teníamos esperanzas de que ya no regresarías nunca mas.

-Además que pensarían los vecinos si ven que vas y bienes como pedro por su casa-dijo preocupada Petunia, no quería que los vecinos fueran concientes de la presencia de su sobrina en la casa, mucho trabajo le había costado que pasaran de ese tema en todos estos años.

-Cierto los vecinos, no podemos permitir que su reputación de familia perfecta se vaya por el caño-dijo sarcásticamente al momento que alzaba una ceja.

-No seas grosero chico, nosotros no te hemos educado así-dijo Vernon al oír como Harry le contestaba a su mujer de esa forma grosera.

-No me hagas reír, ustedes solo me han mostrado desprecio y odio por ser un mago-dijo de manera seria.

-¡¡¡Cállate, no te permitiré que repitas esa asquerosa palabra en mi casa¡¡¡-Rugió Vernon con el rostro rojo de ira.

-¿Cuál palabra? ¡¡¡mago¡¡¡-esta ultima la grito, causando que su tía y primo dieran un respingo tanto por escucharla como por el hecho de que había la posibilidad de que los vecinos lo hubieran escuchado, mientras Vernon se acerco a Harry de forma amenazante.

-¡¡¡Te dije que no la dijeras¡¡¡-cada vez estaba mas cerca del chico.

-Vernon no grites, los vecinos podrían escucharte-chillo Petunia a su esposo al momento que giraba la cabeza a todos lados, queriendo comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-Si Vernon, Hazle caso a mi tía-dijo Harry mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona-no seria bueno para la reputación de tu familia si los vecinos se enteran que tu sobrino es un fenómeno-hablo de forma dramática, Dudley al escuchar como lo aceptaba no pudo mas que romper a carcajadas.

-Ya estuvo, no te permitiré este tipo de comportamiento-dijo esta vez con voz mas baja a Harry, al notar la burla en su comentario-deberías estar agradecido con nosotros por haberte dado un techo y comida todo este tiempo-la forma de expresarse hacia que su esposa y él parecieran unos santos por haberlo recibido en su casa-y que decir de tu anormalidad, cualquiera en nuestro lugar hace mucho que te hubiera corrido después de ver las cosas tan extrañas que un fenómeno como tú es capaz de realizar-termino con determinación, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-Tienes razón-al escuchar esto los Dursley se sorprendieron-tengo que pagarte con creces todo lo que han hecho por mi en todos estos años-ninguno atino a decir algo, pues nunca habían esperado que Harry le dijera eso pero no sabían si era cierto o una broma suya, ya que su cabello tapaba sus ojos haciendo imposibles observar su rostro por completo.

-¿Cómo nos lo pagaras?-pregunto Vernon no muy convencido de que fueran ciertas sus palabras, pero en eso Harry levanto la mirada y Vernon tembló de miedo ante ella porque en esta solo distinguió el brillo de la locura, instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos.

-Estaba esperando a que preguntaras-su sonrisa solo reflejaba maldad pura, algo que los Dursley nunca habían visto en su vida y el hecho de que fuera precisamente Harry quien la tuviera solo aumentaba el pavor que estaban experimentando-no se preocupen les mostrare la misma amabilidad que ustedes me han mostrado, seria maleducado de mi parte mostrarles menos que eso-esas palabras solo causaron escalofríos a los tres.

-No..no seas…estu…estupido no pue..puedes usar mag…magia fue fuera de tu co…colegio-tartamudeaba Vernon, lo cierto era que estaba aterrado de lo que su sobrino podría hacerle y que el brillo maniático de sus ojos no desapareciera solo le confirmaba que no le importaba ser expulsado de la escuela-te..te expulsaran…eso quie…quieres-hizo otro intento por hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Me halaga que te preocupes por mis estudios-dijo con voz dulce-pero no me pasara nada mientras no detecten mi magia-termino con burla-así que ¿a quien le agradezco primero?-dijo mientras intercalaba su visión en los tres presentes, el miedo se apodero de ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces se dieron vuelta dispuestos a salir corriendo hacia un algún lugar donde esconderse del chico, sin embargo después de dar unos pocos pasos sus cuerpos dejaron de responderles-no, no, no-decía al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza negativamente-se supone que para que pueda agradecerles tienen que estar presentes, además es grosero dejarme solo cuando yo quiero hacerles un regalo desde el fondo de mi corazón-se aproximo a Vernon que era el que tenia mas cerca-creo que tu serás el primero-le susurro al oído con voz siseante.

-¡¡¡¿Qué pretendes muchacho?¡¡¡-grito Vernon ante la impotencia que sentía al estar a merced del anormal de su sobrino y por el miedo que se había instalado en él.

-Shhh, no queremos que los vecinos se enteren de esto ¿verdad?-dijo Harry mientras le daba una sonrisa divertida.

-Maldito fenómeno, te juro que en cuanto me libere me las pagaras-sabia que decir eso era un error, pero la furia que sentía era demasiado.

-Ho en serio, ¿y que es lo que un muggle como tu puede hacer ante un mago como yo?-le dijo de manera arrogante, Vernon solo se quedo callado.

-Harry sen…sentimos co…como te he….hemos tratado po….por favor….perdónanos….prometemos tra…tratarte bien-decía Petunia en un acto desesperado por salvarse del que ella creía seria un infierno, las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Tranquila tía pronto tendrás tu turno-se había acercado a ella y le había limpiado el rastro de lagrimas de su mejilla derecha-ahora debo ocuparme de tío Vernon, no desesperes-le decía con voz suave y tierna, que solo asustaba mas a Petunia-te prometo que no me olvidare de Dudley y de ti-era una afirmación que pensaba cumplir, así pues regreso con Vernon quedando frente a él-¿Dónde nos quedamos?-dijo pensativo-a si, creo que lo mas conveniente es que experimentes lo agradable que es vivir dentro de la alacena bajo las escaleras-dicho esto levanto su mano hasta quedar frente al rostro pálido de Vernon.

De un momento a otro Vernon sintió que podía controlar su cuerpo a voluntad , sin embargo eso no duro mucho ya que momentos después su cuerpo se estaba doblando como si estuviera siendo metido en una pequeña caja a la fuerza, sentia como una fuerza extraña lo apretara causándole un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo pero no el suficiente para gritar.

-Lamento el poco espacio pero creo que eres demasiado robusto y por eso es difícil entrar-se burlo de Vernon, quien tenia una mueco de dolor dibujada en sus robustas facciones-deberías hacer dieta-dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta para parar de sufrir-es muy reconfortante ¿no lo crees?-dijo al momento que se ponía de rodillas en el suelo, ya que Vernon a causa de la extraña fuerza que lo oprimía había caído al suelo-falta algo-dijo con rostro pensativo-¡¡¡ya se¡¡¡-exclamo feliz ante su descubrimiento-toda la familia debe participar, no es justo que solo tu te diviertas-y dicho esto los cuerpos de Petunia y Dudley comenzaron a girar hasta quedar de frente a Harry y Vernon, Petunia ahogo un grito mientras lloraba, en cuanto a Dudley este estaba muy pálido y no dejaba de sollozar.

-"Vamos se que puedes hacerlo mejor"-de nuevo ese ser estaba junto a Harry presenciando una escena que a su parecer era algo aburrida, ante este comentario Harry cerro un poco su puño y un sonoro ´crack´ y un aullido de dolor fueron la confirmación de que se le había roto algún hueso a vernon.

-Basta, por favor déjalo en paz-rogó petunia sin poder aguantar la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, pero Harry no escuchaba al menos no a ella.

-"Eso esta mejor, hazlos pagar por todos los años de dolor y maltrato"-le incitaba a continuar-"haz que se arrepientan de haber hecho tu vida un infierno"-su voz era dulce pero sus palabras estaban llenas de odio y crueldad.

-"Ellos deben pagar por todo el daño que me han hecho"-su mirada se estaba comenzando a oscurecer-"ellos deben pagar por sus pecados"-poco a poco se comenzaban a vislumbras extrañas marcas negras en su rostro y cuerpo mientras todos los sentimientos negativos que tenia salían a flote.

Continuara………………………………………….

* * *

**Creo que me salio un poco maniático Harry, pero la tortura apenas comienza y los Dursley tendrán que responder por los malos tratos ante este DarkHarry maniático (y eso que apenas esta siendo consumido por la oscuridad, todavía puede que se vuelva mas sádico) o puede que alguien los llegue a salvar antes de que pase algo que ya no se pueda arreglar.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡matta ne¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	4. Perdiendo el rumbo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 3: Perdiendo el rumbo_

La imagen que se presentaba era aterradora se viera desde el ángulo que se viera, los Dursley nunca habían experimentado algo tan horrible en sus vidas y se arrepentían, bueno Petunia se arrepentía, de todo el daño que le llegaron a causar a Harry, pero para su mala suerte al chico eso le importaba un comino, en su cabeza solo podía pensar en hacerles pagar por todo el daño que le causaron.

Lentamente se fue acercando a Vernon, quien a causa del agudo dolor que sentia estaba por perder la conciencia pero eso no evitaba q sus ojos reflejaran miedo puro al ver como Harry se acercaba a él.

-Mal…maldito mosn…truo-dijo con dificultad, por nada del mundo se humillaría ante su anormal sobrino-por fin…mues..tras tu ver…verdadera….cara.

-Mírame bien-le decía mientras se agachaba y tomaba el rostro del adulto-esto es su culpa, todo el dolor y odio que ha crecido en mi gracias a ustedes por fin se a liberado-su voz era suave pero a la vez peligrosa, Vernon intentaba en vano voltear el rostro para evitar su penetrante mirada llena de un gran odio pero eso solo ocasionaba que Harry afianzara su agarre.

-¡Harry por favor déjalo¡ esta herido necesita atención medica-suplicaba Petunia con la esperanza de convencer a su sobrino, pues ella no creía q Harry pudiera ser tan cruel, lo que no sabia era que el chico que en ese momento estaba en su casa no era el mismo que ellos habían tenido a su cargo.

-¿Y?-dijo posando su mirada en la mujer, que sintio un escalofrio al encontrarse con esa mirada oscurecida por el odio y que nunca pensó ver en el chico.

-Ne…ne…necesita un me…medico-dijo algo insegura de sus palabras, la mirada del chico era intimidante.

-¿Por qué habría de conseguirle un doctor? Si no me falla la memoria a mi nunca me llevaron a uno, sin importar lo mal que estuviera-hablaba con voz tranquila pero su tono era de reproche, sin esperarlo una fuerte corriente de magia se dirigió a ella tirandola-¿Qué lo hace mas importante que a mi para que tenga atención medica inmediata?-Vernon por fin había sucumbido a la inconciencia, ahora Harry se dirigía en dirección a Petunia que yacía en el suelo inmóvil.

-.….-no supo que responder ante eso, el sentimiento de impotencia se hizo presente en su ser, mientras Harry avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi madre fenómeno¡-el grito saco a los otros dos de su conversación, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa Dudley había pronunciado palabras.

-¡Dudley cállate¡-le grito con desesperación a su hijo, sabia que seria un terrible error que siguiera hablando ya que lo conocía muy bien y estaba seguro que su orgullo lo aria decir estupideces.

-Ho pero que tenemos aquí-dijo mientras cambiaba un poco su dirección ya que Dudley no estaba muy lejos de Petunia, esta solo palideció al ver como Harry cambio su rumbo -el pequeño y miedoso Dudder quiere proteger a su madre-dijo con tono burlón-no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, pronto llegara tu turno-una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro y con un movimiento de su mano derecha otra ráfaga de magia se hizo presente, solo que esta en lugar de tirarlo le causo unos cortes superficiales por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa¡-dio un grito desgarrador al sentir como su piel era cortada por una fuerza invisible.

-¡No¡ por favor no le hagas nada a Dudley-rogaba con desesperación, mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿Tu también quieres recibir todo mi cariño?-decía Harry de forma sarcástica sin quitar la vista de Dudley-no me molestaría mostrárselo a los dos al mismo tiempo-una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente se formo en su rostro, sin embargo Petunia se quedo callada no sabiendo como responder.

-No…no te ten…tengo miedo…eres un mal…maldito anormal…un monstruo-decía mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaban a salir de las heridas mas profundas, pero lo que no se podía negar era que estaba muerto de miedo, pero no iba a dejar que ese fenómeno hiciera lo que le plazca-no…no te….te tengo mi..miedo-pero su voz y cuerpo tembloroso decían otra cosa-es..estoy seguro que los ve…vecinos han escu…escuchado los gritos de mi pa…padre y mi…-no pudo seguir pues una carcajada lo paro.

-¿Acaso me crees tan idiota primito?-Dudley le miro desconcertado-alrededor de la casa puse un hechizo silenciador al entrar, puedes gritas por ayuda hasta quedar afónico pero nadie vendrá porque nadie te escuchara-le explicaba como si de un niño de 5 años se tratara-ahora regresando a lo de que soy un monstruo….-antes de que Petunia y Dudley pudieran reaccionar Harry se giro a donde estaba Vernon y con su mano derecha le apunto y comenzó a cerrar su puño, para que instantes después el inconciente cuerpo de Vernon comenzara a encorvarse más y más hasta comenzar a sangrar por la nariz-ya puedes decirlo sin miedo a equivocarte-dio una sonrisa divertida mientras observaba su obra, Dudley se había quedado mudo pues nunca hubiera creído que su primo pudiera llegar a esos extremos y en cuanto a Petunia ella estaba por sufrir una crisis nerviosa, esta era más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

-Tuni cariño, ¿te gusta lo que vez?-le pregunto a su tía, ya que cuando había caído al suelo Harry había quitado la parálisis de su rostro y era capaz de ver la reacción del cuerpo de su esposo.

-¡Basta maldito engendro¡-la desesperación estaba marcada en su voz-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-pregunto el chico sin poder contenerse mas, si iba a ser torturada quería por lo menos saber el porque.

-¿Qué pretendo? acaso no es obvio o es que ya olvidaste todos los malos momentos que me hiciste pasar cuando éramos niños-su primo palideció, claro que recordaba todas las golpizas e insultos que le había dado junto con su pandilla, solo que nunca creyó que su primo siendo tan buena gente pensara en cobrarle cada una de ellas-veo que ya recordaste, pues bien te haré pagar el doble de lo que yo sufrí-pero para extrañeza de Dudley no le hizo nada, en cambio volvió sobre sus pasos con Petunia-tranquila, te prometo que no dolerá…..mucho-ella trato inútilmente de mover su cuerpo pero solo conseguía mover su cabeza.

En las manos de Harry comenzaron a formase pequeñas llamas de color azul que danzaban de forma hipnótica, movió un poco sus manos hasta crear una bola de fuego y sin dudarlo ni siquiera una vez la lanzo contra su tía, esta impacto en su estomago quemando la ropa que cubría la zona y le saco un grito lastimero al sentir un calor abrasador en el lugar donde impactara la bola.

-¡Dejala maldito monstruo¡-grito Dudley sin poderse contener, nunca espero llegar a ver como lastimaban a su familia y que él no fuera capaz de hacer nada mas que mirar, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que la deje?-volteo a ver a su primo, su mirada no auguraba nada bueno-¿en verdad deseas que deje a tu madre en paz?-él chico solo lo miro confundido-tomare eso como un si-dijo para comenzar a avanzar hacia él.

-¿Qué..que vas a …hacer?-dice de forma insegura, tratando inútilmente de moverse.

-Cumplo tu deseo, dejo tranquila a mi adorada tía-dijo de forma sarcástica-pero sabes, aun no estoy satisfecho-y entonces Dudley salio volando para chocar contra una pared y quedar inconciente en el suelo por la fuerza con la que se había estrellado, pero antes de chocar contra la pared lo había liberado del hechizo paralizante por lo que al estar en el piso cayo como saco de patatas-¿Qué? Eso es todo-dijo arqueando una ceja mientras caminaba hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de su primo y cuando estuvo frente a él le dio un puntapié en el estomago, pero aun así Dudley no dio señal de estar conciente-que aburrido-dio un chasquido de dedos y los cuerpos de sus tíos y primo desaparecieron para aparecer en la sala, después de colocar unos hechizos sobre ellos para saber cuando despertarían y evitar que pidieran ayuda, se dirigió para las escaleras que lo llevarían a su cuarto.

-"¿Lo vez? Nunca te llego carta del ministerio por usar magia"-Harry escucho la voz en su cabeza e instantes después sus ojos iban tomando el brillo habitual y las marcas poco a poco desaparecían-"descansa un poco, no creo que se despierten en un buen rato"-termino con voz maliciosa-"aunque todavía tienes una conversación pendiente con tus queridos tios".

*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Maldición Lin, es que no puedes hacer nada bien-decía un frustrado Ethan fulminando con la mirada a Lin.

Ethan era un chico de 1.78 de alto que parecía tener unos 17 años, cabello rubio hasta los hombros el cual traía amarado en una cola baja, su piel era tostada y brillante, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul cobalto, tenia un piercing en la ceja derecha. Vestía un jeans desgastado con una camisa negra que se le pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo y unos tenis negros.

-No se de que te quejas, por lo menos yo tengo una idea de por donde comenzar a buscar-decía Lin al momento que hacia un adorable puchero.

Lin era una hermosa joven de 1.69, de unos 15 años y de cabello ébano que le llegaba a la cintura, lo llevaba agarrado en una media cola, su piel era clara pareciéndose a porcelana muy fina, sus ojos eran de un inusual pero llamativo color amatista, tenia una figura muy bien desarrollada para su edad ya que sus curvas eran muy notorias y sus pechos no eran muy grandes. Vestía una minifalda de mezclilla gris oscuro y debajo de esta unos mallones blancos que marcaban sus largas piernas, una blusa de manga larga blanca y sobre esta un chaleco del color de la falda, unos zapatos negros que combinaba con su bolso.

-Basta los dos, ahora lo mas importante es investigar la apariencia y el nombre del chico-dijo Allen para parar la inminente pelea que se venia.

Allen parecía ser el mayor de los tres ya que con su 1.87, parecía tener unos veintitantos, su cabello también era color ébano pero tenía destellos azules y le llegaba arriba de las orejas, su piel era un poco tostada y sus ojos eran de un bonito color miel. Vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca con rayas azules y unos zapatos negros.

-Diciendo esas cosas pareces un adulto hermano-dijo Lin viéndolo con admiración, Ethan arqueo una ceja ante el comentario.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que parezco un adulto? Para tu información ´soy un adulto´-dijo mientras le salía una venita en la frente.

-¿Eso ni tu te lo crees?-le pico Ethan, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacerlo enojar ya que era tan fácil.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo dándole una mirada asesina mientras la vena en su frente crecía.

-Etto, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? No podemos buscar con el estomago vació-con eso los tres se dirigieron de nuevo al "Caldero Choreante", aunque tardaron un poco ya que Lin no paraba de ir de un lado a otro viendo todas las cosas que vendían.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, momentos después Tom fue a tomarles su orden, mientras esperaban se pusieron a discutir posibles planes de acción a seguir a partir de ese momento.

-Lo primero es conseguir su nombre y tener una idea de cómo luce-expuso de forma pensativa Allen-no podemos ir por la calle preguntándole a toda persona con la que nos crucemos si conocen al niño que vivió.

-¿Y de donde vamos a sacar esa información? No creo que halla un modulo de información de Héroes-termino con sarcasmo Ethan.

-pero debe haber un libro donde….?-Lin no termino su frase ya que Tom había llegado con su comida-Gracias-dijo mientras le daba una sonría antes de que este se fuera, después de eso nadie hablo pues lo cierto era que estaban muy hambrientos como para perder el tiempo hablando.

A mitad de su comida escucharon una conversación que habían comenzado a tener dos sujetos que se habían sentado en la barra cerca de su mesa.

-Vaya, a fin de cuentas el chico no estaba tan loco-dijo el hombre que parecía ser el mayor de los dos.

-Yo siempre creí en su palabras, después de todo el es el único que puede derrotar a quien tu sabes-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, mientras tanto los ocupantes de la mesa al escuchar estas pocas palabras ya se daban cuenta que estaban hablando del niño que vivió-además el hecho de que no lo hayamos visto antes a quien tu sabes no era motivo para no creer que había regresado.

-Ya pero no todas las personas quieren vivir con la incertidumbre de que ese monstruo regreso sin pruebas que refuten tan afirmación-replico el viejo.

-Pero al menos Funge hubiera hecho un plan de contingencia por si las dudas-le rebatió el otro-porque eso de comprobar que quien tu sabes sigue vivo hasta que lo pillan en pleno ministerio es para sentir mas miedo de su poder.

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que el chico Potter acabara con él-ahora el viejo era quien apoyaba al que mese atrás creía un loco, al escuchar el apellido Lin no pudo evitar salir rumbo a donde se encontraban los hombres.

-¿Potter es el apellido del niño que vivió?¿cual es su nombre completo?¿saben como luce, tiene alguna marca particular?¿saben donde puedo encontrarlo?-llego bombardeándolos de preguntas que solo consiguió desconcertar a los hombres.

-Rayos Lin, ¿no puedes ser un poco mas discreta?-le reprocho Ethan fastidiado por el poco tacto que tenia Lin.

-Pero tu escuchaste que estaban hablando de él-se excuso Lin, mientras los hombres solo se les quedaron viendo con cara de no entender nada.

-Si pero esa no es la forma de preguntarles esas cosas-termino interviniendo Allen, quien estaba al otro lado de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad necesitamos esa información-dijo avergonzada de su forma de actuar ante dos desconocido.

-Por lo que preguntan debo suponer que no son de por aquí, ya que todos en el en la comunidad mágica inglesa saben sobre Harry Potter y conocen su apariencia-dijo el hombre mayor-si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían decirme para que necesitan esa información?-pregunto de forma desconfiada.

-Bueno, pues queremos hablar con él para resolver una duda que tenemos-dijo de forma enigmática Allen-no se preocupe, no es nada malo-"Creo" termino en su mente, los dos hombres solo se les quedaron viendo y no les parecieron malas personas.

-Como ya dije se llama Harry Potter, pero no sabemos donde pueda encontrarlo ya que por seguridad muy pocas personas saben donde pasa las vacaciones-comenzó a decir el hombre mayor-si quieren hablar con él primero tienen que ir con Albus Dumbledore el director del colegio Hogwarts, seguro el puede ayudarlos con su paradero.

-Y en cuanto su aspecto, pues creo que lo más reconocibles es la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente-los tres estaban atento a toda la información que les estaban proporcionado aunque aun no podían creer lo fácil que había sido conseguirla-esperen, creo que traigo el periódico donde aparece una foto suya-dijo mientras tomaba su maletín y buscaba-¡aquí esta¡-grito emocionado para después pasarles el periódico, al ver la imagen se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-No, no puede ser-dijo sin poder creérselo Ethan-lo tuvimos frente a nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta.

-Tranquilízate, no había manera que supiéramos que era él-trato de calar a un furioso Ethan-en ese momento no contábamos con la suficiente información para reconocerlo-de nuevo los dos hombre tenían expresión de confusión en sus rostros, pues no sabían a que venia esa charla.

_El elegido su camino ha forjado._

_La vida que no quería esta olvidando._

_La esperanza se pierde en la penumbra._

_Pero un poco de luz aun se vislumbra._

_El fénix su rumbo ha descarriado._

_Y con esto la cuenta regresiva a iniciado._

_La venida de los caídos es inaplazable._

_El castigo a los pecados será inolvidable._

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica en trance su rostro se puso pálido, las cosas estaban ocurriendo mas rápido de lo que habían esperado y si no se daban prisa en encontrar al chico, eso suponiendo que en verdad fuera él, la oscuridad terminaría por tragarlo asiendo imposible salvarlo, eso sin contar el hecho de que aun no sabían a quien se refería cuando hablaba del fénix, sin embargo estaban seguros que era alguien que estaba cerca del elegido.

Sin decir otra palabra los tres salieron apresuradamente después de pagar su cuenta, los hombres con los que habían estado platicando solo se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde habían salido esas tres personas y sin poder alejar las extrañas palabras que la joven había recitado al ver la imagen de Potter, pero minutos después volvieron a su platica sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

/*/*/*//*//*//*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/

La junta de emergencia de la orden del fénix había sido estresante, desde el momento en que Dumbledore les había comunicado del escape del salvador del mundo mágico todos habían comenzado a sacar conjeturas que iban desde:

-Pobre chico, debió ser demasiada presión para él tener que vencer a quien ustedes saben.

-Yo creo que le dio miedo y decidió huir para no tener que enfrentarse al señor oscuro.

-Solo es un niño arrogante que desea llamar nuestra atención, haciéndose el rebelde.

Y muchas otras que estaban muy lejos de ser ciertas, siendo que hasta ahora nadie fuera del circulo de amigos y algunos conocidos del chico sabían como era en realidad él ya que para todos los demás era el niño que vivió, quien derrotaría al mago oscuro que los aterrorizaba y hasta ahí. Dumbledore tardo unos minutos en lograr silenciar todo el bullicio para continuar la reunión y contarles su plan, así al final de la reunión el viejo se veían muy cansado como hace mucho tiempo no se le veía.

-¿Qué esta pasando en realidad Dumbledore?-pregunto Snape una vez solo quedaron los miembros de mas confianza, él sabia que lo que había pasado era más grave de lo que se había dicho en la reunión.

-Primero que nada quiero que me prometan que nada de lo que les voy a contar sera divulgado-dijo con tono cansado.

-¿Es tan grave?-pregunto Kingsley con mirada preocupada.

-Aun no sabemos que tan grave sea, pero es mejor que esta información sea tratada con mucho cuidado-ante el tono serio de Dumbledore los que aun no sabían nada lo vieron con curiosidad mientras los que estuvieron presentes solo bajaron la mirada.

-¿Ahora que hizo el mocoso de Potter?-dijo Snape con una ceja arqueada.

-Como ya lo dije en la junto Harry estaba aquí antes de desparecer-comenzó su explicación Dumbledore.

-Yo aun no entiendo ¿Por qué la prisa por encontrar a Potter?seguro este es otro de sus berrinches de niño chiquito-interrumpió Snape al ver que la explicación seria larga prefirió satisfacer su curiosidad antes de pasar un buen rato escuchando sobre Potter.

-Me temo Severus que en esta ocasión puede que yo tenga algo de culpa-todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa revelación y un tenso silencio se apodero del lugar-como iba diciendo Harry desapareció de aquí, pero lo que no mencione es que antes de que desapareciera había estado una semana inconciente-siguió donde Snape lo había interrumpido.

-¿Una semana inconciente?-pregunto Moody, otra vez mas todos los que no habían estado presentes estaban desconcertados, ya que no sabían por que había omitido algo como eso.

-Hace una semana Harry se escapo de su casa, no sabemos bien que paso pero gracias a que Arabella se dio cuenta de eso pudimos encontrar a tiempo a Harry-dijo con voz tranquila Dumbledore.

-¿A tiempo? Que significado tienen esas palabras-dijo Kingsley al no comprender a que se refería con eso, aunque por la manera en que las uso Sumbledore creía que era algo de vida o muerte.

-Harry fue encontrado inconciente frente a la tumba de Sirius, estaba empapado ya que una fuerte tormenta se había soltado-Lupin se le adelanto a Dumbledore en la contestación-cuando llegamos Harry tenia Hipotermia, Poppy dijo que si hubiéramos tardado unas horas mas en encontrarlo hubiera….él hubiera..-fue incapaz siquiera de pronunciar la palabra, pero no era necesario pronunciarla que todos se daban una idea de que quiso decir.

-A raíz de eso Harry permaneció inconciente, hasta hace unas horas atrás-sigue Dumbledore-sin embargo en el lapso de poco tiempo después que despertó a cuando fuimos a verlo algo extraño le paso-termino sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Algo extraño?-eso había captado la atención de Moody.

-Cuando despertó yo estaba con él-comenzó Lupin, ya que de todos, él era el que había estado en todo momento con Harry-parecía normal incluso hablamos un poco pero…..-el solo recordar lo que había pasado le deprimía-pero cuando le dije donde se encontraba, se agarro la cabeza como si le doliera y no me respondía cuando lo llamaba-apretó con fuerza su puño-llame a Dumbledore que estaba abajo, incluso Poppy lo reviso y dijo que no encontraba nada mal-la confusión en su rostro era evidente-sin embargo de la nada volvió a ser conciente de su entorno, pero algo había cambiado en él porque su trato hacia nosotros era frió y distante, un comportamiento para nada suyo-termino con voz triste.

-Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que aun no termino de creer-esta vez fue Tonk quien hablo-Harry se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse, nada de lo que dijimos fue capaz de persuadirlo y nuestra ultima esperanza no sirvió de nada.

-¿Última esperanza?-dijo Snape de forma sarcástico, y en esta ocasión sin ninguna pista a que se refería con eso.

-Habíamos esperado que al menos con sus amigos no fuera tan arisco y distante-continuo de nuevo Dumbledore-pero el trato fue el mismo-su cuerpo se puso un poco tenso-al intentar parar su huida me vi obligado a usar mi magia para intentar detenerlo, lo cual solo lo enfureció-ante esto ultimo Snape, Kingsley y Moody estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca pensaron que el grandioso Albus Dumbledore se atrevería a levantar su varita contra una buena persona y mucho menos contra un chico de 15 casi 16 años, quien además era su chico dorado.

-Pero lo mas sorprendente fue el despliegue de magia y habilidad de Harry-continuo Tonk muy emocionada-por un momento incluso llegue a creer que era mas poderoso de Dumbledore y quien ustedes saben, aunque lo cierto es que pudo liberarse de los hechizos que le lanzo Dumbledore-ahí si que los tres hombres no cabían en su asombro, ya que no conocían a alguien que pudiera deshacer los hechizos del director.

-Eso es la razón por la que no quieres que se acerquen a Potter si lo llegan a encontrar-dijo por fin Snape uniendo las piezas en su mente-no sabes como puede reaccionar cuando vea a otros magos detrás de él.

-Exacto, en estos momento no se de que manera puede reaccionar Harry ante nuestras acciones y la demostración de poder que mostró solo me hace ser mas cauteloso en lo que a él se refiere-dijo con pesar.

"Así que su marioneta se le ha escapado de las manos, y justo cuando estaba comenzando a mostrar sus habilidades", pensó Snape sin dejar de pensar en lo bizarro de la situación, ya que nunca había pensado que Potter se alejaría del ala protectora de Dumbledore y mucho menos mostraría una actitud de odio hacia él, porque lo viera por donde lo viera lo que había escuchado daba pie a que pensara que Potter quería alejarse de todos sus amigos, en especial de Dumbledore.

Continuara…………………………….

* * *

**Bueno, para empezar quiero decir que soy mala para describir cosas, lugares y personas pero sobre todo tengo un nulo sentido de la moda (y tengo un gusto algo excesivo por lo gótico) así que no esperen mucho de mi con respecto a eso, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer algo decente.**

**Si quieren alguna pareja no duden en decírmelo, si no pues lo mas seguro es que no ponga aunque aun no estoy completamente segura (sin contar con el hecho de que no sirvo para las escenas románticas T_T ).**

**¡matta ne¡**


	5. Libertad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 4: Libertad_

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry desapareciera y hasta el momento nadie sabia donde se podría encontrar el chico, por mas que buscaban no lograban dar con su paradero y el ambiente en Grimmauld Place cada vez era mas pesado ya que aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta todos sus habitantes estaban muy preocupados por el chico.

En la habitación donde dormía Ron se encontraban reunidos Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Ron, todos se habían juntado para pensar un plan para buscar a Harry ya que estaban artos de que nadie les dijera nada y no los dejaran ayudar tampoco.

-Entonces ¿alguien tiene una idea?-pregunto Hermione a nadie en particular, lo cierto era que estaba muy preocupada por su amigo y mas por la extraña actitud que había tenido antes de desaparecer.

-Pero antes queremos saber que fue lo que paso-dijo Fred con tono serio, era cierto que querían ayudar a encontrar a Harry pero hasta el momento nadie les había dicho lo que paso exactamente el día que Harry desapareció y eso les hacia tener sus dudas.

-Y dale con eso, mamá ya se los explico-dijo con tono fastidiado Ron, el solo pensar en ese día le incomodaba de sobremanera.

-Si pero de forma vaga-ahora fue George quien rebatió-tal vez puedan engañar a los demás miembros de la orden con esa explicación pero nosotros sabemos que nos están ocultando algo mas-les dio una mirada reprobatoria a todos.

Estos solo desviaron la vista de George al no poder mantenerle la mirada, entonces Hermione dio un suspiro cansado y volteo a ver a Ron y a Ginny.

-Creo que tienen razón, si queremos que nos ayuden deben saber todo-ante las palabras de Hermione, Ginny solo se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa y Ron mantuvo fija su mirada en la castaña por unos minutos para después aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Acaso fue tan malo lo que paso?-pregunto Fred al ver la renuencia de los chicos a hablar de lo que paso.

-No es eso, es solo que…..-Ginny corto su frase al no saber como explicarles el asunto a los gemelos.

-Una vez que lo digamos en voz alta ya no podremos seguir evadiendo la verdad-termino Hermione y los otros dos no pudieron más que darle la razón.

-Ahora si ya no entendimos nada-dijeron los gemelos a la misma vez con rostros confundidos.

-Algo le pasó a Harry-comenzó Hermione, los gemelos iban a interrumpirla pero ella levanto una mano dándoles a entender que la dejaran terminar-aun no sabemos que fue pero de lo que estamos seguros es que el chico que despertó hace una semana no era el Harry que todos conocemos.

-¿Cómo que no era el mismo?-pregunto intrigado Fred, esto cada vez tenía menos sentido para él.

-Fue muy poco lo que estuvimos con él cuando despertó-ahora fue Ron quien continuo-pero no parecía el mismo, su forma de hablar era mas fría e incluso fue irrespetuoso con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Deben estar hablando de otra persona, Harry seria incapaz de ser grosero y mucho menos con Dumbledore-rebatían George no creyendo lo que les decían los chicos.

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió-dijo Ginny con una voz muy triste al recordar el comportamiento del chico que amaba.

-Pero sin duda lo mas increíble fue su asombroso despliegue de poderes y el inesperado excelente control que tenia de ellos-termino Hermione que aun ahora quedaba fascinada cada vez que lo recordaba-aunque nunca había demostrado ser tan poderoso y menos tener un control tan bueno de ellos-dijo al momento que fruncía el ceño al no comprender como había sido capaz de ocultar un poder tan grande, tener un control total sobre este y que nadie lo notara.

-No estarás exagerando Hermione-dijo Fred sin terminar de creer lo que les decía la chica, pues ellos sabían que Harry era poderoso pero todas esas alabanzas que le hacia la castaña les parecía exagerado.

-Exagerado, créanme si hubieran estado presentes no pensarían que exagero-les dijo Hermione de forma seria, pero aun así los gemelos no terminaban de creérselo por completo.

-Si nos creen o no es cosa suya, solo queremos que sean concientes de lo que podrían encontrarse cuando sepamos donde esta Harry-dijo Ron algo fastidiado de que los gemelos no pudieran creerles-existen altas probabilidades de que si nos ve nos ataque y después de ver como fue capaz de ponerse a la altura de Dumbledore pues….

-¡¿Qué dijiste?¡-gritaron los dos ante el ultimo cometario de su hermano, es que simplemente les era increíble creer que Harry estaba a la altura del poderoso Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Acaso creen que el profesor Dumbledore se quedo quieto mientras Harry trataba de largarse de aquí?-ninguno dijo nada, mas que nada por la impresión que aun tenían-el director trato de detener a Harry y para eso se vio en la necesidad de usar magia, pero ni siquiera eso funciono porque Harry uso su magia para liberarse y mas aun desapareció estando dentro de la casa cuando todos sabemos que es imposible hacerlo-termino Hermione tratando de que comprendieran todas las posibilidades que existían.

-Ya, pero aun no entiendo por que dicen que Harry podría atacarnos, ¿no se supones somos sus amigos?-ahora fue George quien expuso sus dudas.

-Es que no lo entienden, este Harry es diferente y por la mirada que tenia puedo apostar que si nos metemos en su camino no se tocara el corazón para destruirnos-por fin Ron había dicho lo que había sentido cuando sus miradas se conectaron antes de que el otro desapareciera.

-¡No digas estupideces¡-grito Ginny harta de escuchar solo cosas malas de Harry, ella no quería creer que Harry era un peligro.

-Yo solo digo lo que ví, si tu hubieras visto su mirada también tendrías el mismo sentimiento-le rebatió Ron enojado, es que su hermana no entendía que para él también era muy difícil aceptar que Harry había cambiado y por lo poco que vio para mal.

-Aunque es algo comprensible-este comentario hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Fred que era quien lo había dicho.

-¿Comprensible? ¿Cómo puede ser comprensible?-le reprocho Ron sin poder creer lo que Fred comento.

-No es obvio-dijo de forma burlona a su hermano-hace poco pierde a Sirius lo más cercano a una verdadera familia que llego a tener, ¿y que hace Dumbledore para ayudarlo a superar su perdida? Lo manda de nuevo con sus familiares, si a eso se le puede llamar familia, en donde solo recibirá maltratos y humillación en lugar de amor y comprensión que es lo que necesitaba-para este punto todos tienen su atención puesta en las palabras del chico-y para rematar las cosas lo deja aislado de todo lo que tenga que ver con la comunidad mágica ¿acaso ustedes podrían seguir comportándose igual después de eso?-un tenso silencio se apodera del lugar, que es roto cuando Fred vuelve a hablar-hasta ahora todos hemos estado viendo la situación de Harry desde nuestro ángulo, pero ¿alguna vez hemos tratado de verla desde el punto de vista de Harry?.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad los aplasto, hasta el momento Ron y Hermione habían creído que conocían a la perfección a Harry porque habían vivido muchas aventuras con él, además de que el chico les había hablado un poco de su vida con los Dursley ya por eso creían que sabían como se sentía él pero ahora con lo que Fred había dicho comenzaron a recordar todo lo que sabían de su amigo, descubriendo que habían desestimado algunas cosas que él les había contando pensando que no había sido tan malo solo porque nunca les paso a ellos personalmente, sin embargo no pudieron mas que maldecirse al darse cuenta que aunque son sus mejores amigos nunca se pararon a pensar en todo el dolor que Harry había ido guardando con el paso del tiempo, pues para ellos Harry era un chico muy fuerte, que no importaba que pasara él siempre terminaba mostrando una sonrisa pero ahora se preguntaban que tan real seria.

Por su parte Ginny no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, con las palabras de su hermano se dio cuenta de que todo lo que sabia de Harry era porque lo había leído en libros y por lo poco que había convivido con él, ahora solo podía aferrarse al profundo amor que sentía por el chico mantener la esperanza de que cuando lo encontraran pudieran hablar con él y traerlo a salvo junto a ellos.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto George al ver lo mal que las palabras de su gemelo le habían sentado a los demás, no es que a él mismo no pero George había llegado a pensar algo parecido a su hermano, ese tipo de pensamientos le llegaban cuando a veces se encontraba con la falsa sonrisa de alegría del moreno.

-No es obvio George tenemos que pensar en donde podría estar Harry para ir a buscarlo-le dijo a su gemelo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-¿o que esta reunión no fue para eso?.

-Es verdad-hablo Hermione una vez recuperada de la impresión-por ahora l mas importante es localizar a Harry y ver que esta bien, luego nos preocuparemos por lo demás.

-Hermione tiene razón, ya le hemos fallado una vez no volveremos a dejarlo solo de nuevo-dijo con determinación Ron.

-Entonces…-comenzó Fred pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de una lechuza marrón que llego junto a Ron.

-¿De quien será?-se pregunto mientras tomaba la carta, en cuanto se la quitaron la lechuza salio volando de nuevo-vaya tenia prisa.

-¿De quien es Ron?-le pregunto Hermione observando la carta que tenia Ron en la mano.

-Déjame ver-dijo mientras volteaba la carta para ver quien se la mando-¿Neville?-dijo extrañado ya que no era algo normal recibir cartas del chico.

-Debe ser algo importante para que te haya escrito, ábrela para que la leas-le insto Hermione con la esperanza de que no fuera nada malo. Ron procedió a abrirla y leerla.

_Hola Ron_

_Te mando esta carta para preguntarte por Harry, le he mandado varias cartas pero todas regresan sin abrir y estoy preocupado por él, pensé que tu sabrías algo._

_Además me gustaría saber si Harry te comento que iría al callejón diagon ya que me pareció haberlo visto hace una semana cuando fui con mi abuela a comprar unas cosas, pero no estoy seguro ya que a pesar de haberlo llamado en ningún momento volteo además de que iba solo, pero lo mas extraño sin duda fue que de un momento a otro desapareció, solo quisiera saber si era él o no._

_No vemos en la escuela_

_Neville Longbottom_

Ciertamente eso era algo que no se habían esperado, ya que nunca creyeron que una pista les llegaría del cielo o de una lechuza en este caso.

-Creo que ya tenemos una pista por donde comenzar a buscar-dijo ron mientras les pasaba la carta para que la leyeran.

-Así que Neville lo vio en el callejón Diago-dijo Hermione sorprendida una vez termino de leer la carta-¿y que vamos a hacer con esta información?.

-¿Cómo que que vamos a hacer? no es obvio vamos a ir al callejón a buscar pistas que nos ayuden a encontrar el paradero de Harry-dijo Ron con decisión.

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es ¿que si les vamos a dar esta información a los miembros de la orden?-aclaro hermione su duda.

-Yo digo que no-dijo Ginny con decisión limpiándose la lagrimas-ellos no nos han querido decir como va la búsqueda de Harry, así que no entiendo porque nosotros si debemos importarles de nuestros descubrimientos-todos tuvieron que darle la razón.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, además así será mas fácil para nosotros comenzar la búsqueda-comento Ron

-Podemos preguntarle mas cosas a Neville ya que parece que el fue el ultimo en verlo-dijo Hermione feliz de tener una pista del paradero de Harry.

-Entonces esto es lo que haremos-dijo George captando la atención de todos-Ron y Hermione irán a preguntarle a Neville lo que sepa, mientras Ginny, Fred y yo damos una vuelta por el callejón en busca de alguna pista-todos asintieron.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry se encontraba cómodamente sentado viendo la tele, mientras su familia se encontraba junta en un rincón llena de miedo.

-Ho por dios-suspiro fastidiado-ya les dije que mientras no hagan alguna estupidez no les pasara nada-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño-tal vez-terminaba con una sonrisa malvada.

-Maldito fenómeno-mascullaba tío Vernon por lo bajo, se sentía frustrado de no poder poner en su lugar al fenómeno de su sobrino por miedo a las represarías contra su familia y él.

-Controla tu lengua tío, no queremos que la pierdas verdad?-el hombre sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la amenaza del chico, pues sabia que lo cumpliría- a si me gusta-dijo Harry al ver que no volvía a decir nada, desde ese día muchas cosas habían cambiado.

*******************Flash back*******************

Después de haber subido a su cuarto había decidido tomar una siesta antes de que despertara su ´familia´, así unas cuatro horas después sintió una vibración en su cuerpo la cual le anunciaba que alguno había despertado, aun medio dormido bajo a ver quien era ya que ahora tenían libertad de movimiento. Cuando llego descubrió que era Dudley.

-Buenas noches-le dijo una vez estando a su lado, este por su parte dio un respingo al escuchar su voz ya que toda la casa estaba a oscuras-¿dormiste bien Dudder?-le pregunto con falsa dulzura.

-A..a…ale…aléjate-dijo mientras se pegaba a la pared, su rostro reflejaba terror al ver a Harry acercarse mas a él.

-Que cruel, hieres mis sentimientos-dijo de forma dramática y movimientos exagerados-yo solo quería darte una ayuda-dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro.

-No….no qui…quiero….na…nada…..de ti-tartamudeo Dudley, en esos momento solo deseaba salir corriendo y para alejarse lo mas posible de ese monstruo.

-Hooooooo-dijo de forma desilusionada-y yo que venia a curarlos a los tres pero si no quieres que le hago-dijo de forma indiferente, fue en ese momento que recordó a sus padres y todo lo que les hizo-tendré que quedarme a observar como sufren-dijo como si eso fuera un sacrificio para él.

-Es..espera-en verdad no quería que se le acercara pero tampoco quería ver como sufrían sus padres-por… por favor….cúralos-a pesar de que sonó como murmullo Harry fue capaz de escucharlo pero quería verlo humillado.

-Lo siento pero no te escuche-dijo de forma inocente y con fingida vergüenza.

-Dije…que por…por favor….ayudaras a mis padres-en todo momento permaneció con la cabeza gacha, no tenia intenciones de ver su rostro con una mueca de satisfacción pues ya se sentía suficientemente humillado, pues no importaba que estuviera oscuro ya que por la ventana que estaba cerca de ellos se colaba unos rayos de luna que iluminaban un poco el lugar .

-Ahora si lo entendí-dijo con tono feliz, era tan placentero humillar a las personas y la verdad no concebía por que no lo había hecho antes-pero solo lo hago porque son mi familia-dijo con burla, su primo no dijo nada.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos las luces de la casa se prendieron, Dudley tardo unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la luz para encontrarse con los cuerpos maltratado de sus padres, después vio como Harry se acercaba a ellos y luego los cuerpos de sus padres eran rodeados por una luz platinada que solo duro unos minutos antes de desvanecerse.

-Bueno he curado las heridas mas graves, creo que con eso bastara-dijo en forma pensativa sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, luego volteo a ver de nuevo a Dudley-ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar y mucho menos pedir ayuda-ahora su tono era serio-porque si me entero no solo te ira mal a ti sino también a mis tíos y créeme que me enterare, hagan una sola estupidez y despídanse del mundo de los vivos, además quiero que te quede muy claro que la única razón por la que los cure es que seria muy problemático explicar su muerte, porque créeme que ganas no me faltan para matarlos pero por ahora los necesito vivos-su mirada era fría e intimidante dándole un efecto convincente a sus palabras-cuando mis tíos despierten se los dices-salio del cuarto dejando a Dudley congelado del miedo, por su lado el fue a tomar un reconfortante baño.

********************Fin flash back********************

Para cuando Vernon y Petunia despertaron Dudley no tardo ni medio segundo en contarles la advertencia que Harry le había dado, poco le falto a Vernon para levantarse en busca del chico para decirle unas cuantas verdades pero como Harry había dicho solo curo las heridas mas graves, así que Vernon sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido.

Con el paso de los días Harry disfrutaba de su libertad, mientras los Dursley permanecían en todo momento juntos por miedo a que Harry le hiciera daño a alguno si estaba solo. Así pues el chico había llamado al trabajo de su tío diciendo que se iba a tomar unas vacaciones y como eran vacaciones de verano no era extraño que Dudley estuviera en casa, por ese motivo la familia Dursley ahora era prisionera en su propia casa, el único que salía era Harry pero siempre ocultando apariencia pues no deseaba que la señora Figg descubriera que estaba en casa de sus tíos y hablando de eso le extrañaba que aun nadie haya venido a preguntar si había regresado, tal vez lo creían imposible.

-Voy a salir un rato, ya saben que hacer si alguien viene a preguntar por mi-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá donde estaba viendo la tele-y ni se les ocurra intentar alguna tontería-dijo refiriéndose a escapar o pedir ayuda, para cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse los Dursley pudieron respiran tranquilos.

-Maldito fenómeno, en cuanto encuentre una forma de evitar que use su magia para dañarnos le daré su merecido-dijo Vernon con el rostro rojo de furia.

-Cálmate Vernon, ¿Qué tal si te escucha?-le dijo Petunia volteando a todos lados de forma nerviosa.

-Te lo dije Petunia, te dije que ese anormal sobrino tuyo solo nos causaría problemas-le reprocho a la mujer no sabiendo de que otra manera sacar su frustración-pero tu no me escuchaste.

-Pero si todo esto es tu culpa, si hubieras dejado en paz al chico este no tendría nada contra nosotros-le rebatió por primera vez la mujer, harta también de la situación.

-Yo no vi que te quejaras o hicieras algo para detenerlo-le espeto el hombre pues no estaba dispuesto a cargar con toda la culpa.

-¡Basta¡-grito Dudley para terminar la pelea-yo solo quiero estar lo mas lejos posible de él-después de lo que había experimentado ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrarlo no fuera la de malas y se apareciera literalmente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de salir de la casa Harry se había aparecido cerca del callejón diagon, necesitaba algo de dinero para renovar su guardarropa y comprar algunas cosillas más que creía iba a necesitar. Antes de entrar se puso una capa que tenia encogida en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando entro todos se le quedaron viendo con desconfianza pero él solo los ignoro y camino hacia el patio trasero para entrar al callejón, su paso era rápido pero no lo suficiente para ser notado por la gente que caminaba por el callejón, cuando pudo vislumbrar un edificio muy alta de mármol de color blanco supo que ya casi llegaba a Gringotts y bajo la velocidad de su paso. Cuando llego se encontró con puertas bronce bruñido donde había dos duendes vigilantes, vestidos son uniformes de color escarlata y oro, paso ignorando por completo la atenta mirada de los duendes para después atravesar las puertas delanteras, encontrándose con un vestíbulo con otra fila de puertas, de color plata, donde había otros dos duendes vigilaban la entrada al vestíbulo principal

Una vez dentro dio una mirada a todo el lugar encontrándose con la usual cámara que era muy grande, contenía una contadora larga con 100 duendes sentados en altos taburetes, trabajando contando y pesando monedas, escribiendo con la mayor reserva, y examinando piedras preciosas. Busco con la vista algún duende que estuviera desocupado y lo atendiera, cuando llego frente a uno.

-Disculpe ¿quisiera….?-pero no pudo terminar porque el duende lo interrumpió en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Señor Potter, debe venir por lo de la herencia de los Black-afirmo mas que pregunto-estábamos pensando en mandarle otra carta.

-¿Herencia Black?¿carta?-pregunto mientras su ceño se fruncía-lo siento pero a mi nunca me ha llegado una carta comunicándome sobre la herencia de los Black, yo solo venia a sacar algo de dinero-le dijo al duende quien fue él quien frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo, será mejor que lo lleve con el director para que traten el tema-dijo el duende mientras bajaba de su banco y lo guiaba por un pasillo que estaba detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron frente a una puerta que tenia inscrito director, el duende toco a la puerta escuchando unos minutos después un "pase" desde el interior de la oficina.

-Espere un momento por favor-dijo el duende antes de entrar a la oficina y dejar a Harry esperando afuera.

"_¿Qué rayos esta pasando? Lo mas seguro es que el viejo tenga algo que ver con esto pero esta es la ultima que me hace, le enseñare que nadie se mete en mis cosas sin mi permiso"_, pensó con enojo al estar completamente seguro que Dumbledore tenia en su poder esa carta que había mencionado el duende y que era suya.

-Pase el director lo espera-lo saco de sus pensamientos el duende, Harry hizo caso y procedió a entrar para que el duende cerrara la puerta una vez dentro.

-Buenos días señor Potter soy el señor Oro director de Gringotts-se presento con Harry-hace tiempo que lo esperaba, por favor tome asiento-dijo mientras el mismo se sentaba en su silla.

-Buenos días-dijo para no ser descortés, mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio donde estaba el director.

-Me han informado que nunca llego a sus manos la carta donde se le pedía acudir a Gringotts para leer el testamento del señor Black-dijo algo contrariado por la información recibida.

-Así es, yo vine hoy solo para sacar algo de dinero-comenzó a decir Harry-sin embargo cuando llegue se aviso sobre el asunto de la herencia Black, de la cual yo no tenia ninguna idea que me involucraba a mi-termino de explicar el chico.

-Eso es extraño, si no me equivoco la carta fue enviada hace una semana y media a Grimmauld Place No 12-dijo confirmando la información en un pergamino donde estaba escrito ese dato.

-¿Grimmauld Place?¿Semana y media?-fue entonces cuando las piezas encajaron por completo-maldito viejo manipulador-dijo en un murmullo que fue oído por el director.

-Debo suponer que por el momento no esta en buenos términos con el director de Hogwarts-inquirió en tono desinteresado.

-jajajajajajaja-dio una carcajada al escuchar el comentario del director-eso es decir poco-dijo con tono sincero.

-¿Y puedo saber las razones?-pregunto un poco interesado, a él y a todos los duendes Dumbledore no les parecía una persona de fiar, que el salvador del mundo mágico ya no estuviera de parte del hombre le daba curiosidad saber las razones de esto.

-Digamos que por fin cayo la venda que cubría mis ojos-dijo de forma enigmática y un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

-Vaya-fue todo lo que dijo, no queriendo presionar al chico para que hablara-será mejor hablar del tema que lo trajo aquí-dijo poniéndose serio-en pocas palabras usted es el heredero universal de la Herencia Black a excepción de una pequeña cantidad dada a Nymphadora Tonks y otra a Remus j. Lupin.

-¿Perdón?-dijo sin poder creer que Sirius lo haya nombrado su heredero universal.

-En cuanto firme algunos papeles será oficialmente Lord Black-le había dejado caer de sopetón a un anonadado Harry.

-Pero ¿no se supone que no puedo tomar posesión ni siquiera de la herencia de los Potter por ser menos de edad?-pregunto confundido, pues el director lo ponía tan fácil como firmar un papel y ya.

-Olvide mencionar que el señor Black dejo escrito en su testamento que si algo le pasaba usted podía emanciparse, bueno eso si usted lo desea-dijo de forma tranquila.

-Cla..claro que quiero-dijo de forma rápida, no era idiota para desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

-Bien, solo tiene que firmar estos papeles y ya-dijo mientras le acercaba unos papeles para y una pluma para firmar, una vez hecho Harry le regreso los papeles y la pluma.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto aun no creyéndose la suerte que tenia, toda la semana había estado pensando en la manera de romper el control que Dumbledore tenia sobre él y ahora le caía del cielo la respuesta.

-Así es, solo me falta enviarlo al ministerio y será legalmente adulto-dijo el señor Oro mientras revisaba los papeles, después los dejo en el escritorio y tomo una carpeta que tenia a un lado-aquí esta el informe completo de su herencia-dijo mientras le pasaba la carpeta.

-Respecto a la herencia Potter-dijo una vez digerida la información de que seria libre.

-Por ahora no puedo decirle mucho ya que hace años que no se toca, pero en unos días puedo tenerle esa información-le dijo el directo al chico.

-Ok-dijo algo desilusionado-cierto, ¿tiene algún medio con el cual pueda tener acceso a mi dinero sin tener que venir al banco?-le pregunto al recordar el motivo por el cual había venido en primer lugar.

-Con este bolso-dijo mostrándole una pequeña basita de cuero café-solo tiene que pensar en la cantidad y esta aparecerá ya que esta conectada directamente con su cámara-le dijo mientras buscaba algo en un cajón de su escritorio-también tenemos tarjetas de crédito y chequeras-dijo sacándolos de un cajón-sirven en el mundo muggle y en el mágico.

-Me llevo todo-dijo muy seguro, ya que tenia pensado comprar algunas cosas en el mundo muggle.

-Bien-dijo el director mientras le pasaba las cosas-¿alguna cosa más?-pregunto al chico.

-Creo que eso es todo por ahora-dijo Harry pensando si tenia otro asunto que atender en el banco, una vez que no se le ocurrió nada se levanto.

-En unos días le enviaran una lechuza para confirmarle su emancipación-dijo el duende parándose también.

-Claro, gracias por todo señor Oro-dijo Harry de forma sincera sorprendiendo al duende que nunca espero esas palabras.

-No, gracias a usted señor Potter-Harry no entendió porque le daba las gracias pero tampoco lo creyó importante, el duende hizo amago de acompañar a Harry a la salida.

-No se preocupe yo puedo irme solo-dijo al ver las intenciones del director al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

-Esta bien, hasta pronto señor Potter-dijo el duende al momento que le había la puerta.

-Hasta pronto señor Oro-dijo Harry antes de salir de la oficina del director de Gringotts

"_Prepárate Dumbledore porque una vez acabe con el bastardo de Voldemort, tu serás el siguiente y ahora que tengo total control sobre mi vida les mostrare que con Harry Potter no se juega_", este simple pensamiento le saco una sonrisa sádica de solo imaginar las cosas que podría hacer ahora que seria libre.

-"_Si, le haremos pagar a todos y cada uno de los que te hicieron daño comenzando con Voldemort y Dumbledore_"-dijo el ser oscuro dentro de Harry mientras acariciaba el pelo oscuro del pequeño en su regazo-"_no dejaremos que los vuelvan a lastimar es hora de que los demas paguen por todo su sufrimiento"._

_-"Sirius, no me dejes"-_dijo el pequeño Harry de forma triste mientras una lagrima viajaba por su mejilla, su cuerpecito removiéndose intranquilo.

-"_Shhhhhhh, todo esta bien_"-le susurro a la oreja-"_yo estoy contigo y nunca te abandonare"_-con estas palabras el pequeño se calmo y regreso a su sueño tranquilo-"_si, nunca te abandonare"_, una sonrisa malvada se mostró en su rostro.

Continuara….

* * *

**Bueno este capitulo no me ha gustado mucho pero Harry necesita dinero, y como soy algo cliché no podía faltar la herencia que le deja Sirius además que quería darle libertad de movimiento al chico.**

**Como ya leyeron los gemelos se unen a la búsqueda de Harry y los pongo más comprensivos que sus amigos porque me gusta poner a sus amigos como unos ignorantes de los verdaderos sentimientos del chico, además de ir metiendo en la trata al pequeño y leal Neville.**

**Algo muy importante ¡NO ES UN HARRY/GINNY¡,doy a entender que Ginny ama a Harry pero a medida que pasa la historia ella misma se ira dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.**

**Si algunos se preguntan ¿Por qué Harry actúa normal frente a desconocidos? Es porque el darkHarry se activa con las personas que odia (obvio que no puede odiar a un extraño que no le ha hecho nada) solo digo por si alguien le entra la duda, pero no se preocupen con el tiempo el darkHarry estará activo las 24 hrs del día.**

**Por ultimo, estoy muy tentada a poner a Lin como pareja de Harry, pero aun tengo tiempo antes de que se conozcan para decidirme porque no soy muy fan de Harry/Ginny y me gusta mas el Ron/Hermione que el Harry/Hermione.**

**¡matta ne¡**


	6. Jugando a las escondidas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 5: Jugando a las escondidas_

Una vez fuera del banco salio lo mas rápido que pudo del callejón hasta llegar al mundo muggle, por ahora lo que mas necesitaba comprar lo podía conseguir en el Londres muggle sin necesidad de arriesgarse a ser encontrado por algún miembro de la orden, pues estaba seguro que el viejo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de lo que paso, él era indispensable para ganar la guerra. A pesar de que supuestamente ya era libre no estaba de más tomar precauciones, así que esperaría unos días antes de aparecer en público y usar su recién adquirida libertad.

Paso todo el día en el Londres Muggle de un lado a otro abasteciendo su prácticamente vació y fuera de moda guardarropas, fue de un lugar a otro parando solo para comer algo o descansar un poco y nada mas, esa fue la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de escoger los modelos que mas le gustaron además de pedir tallas a su medida, en ningún momento se preocupo por el dinero ya que no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era muy rico. Para cuando comenzó a oscurecer decidió regresar con sus "amados" tíos.

Se apareció cerca de su casa y con paso tranquilo se encamino a su destino, no tenia ninguna prisa por llegar a su "casa" ya que nadie lo esperaba y además le comenzaba a fastidiar la actitud paranoica de su tío, no podía mover algún músculo sin que Vernon se pusiera en guardia esperando un ataque por su parte.

-¡Ya llegue familia¡-grito con tono feliz en cuanto cruzo el umbral de de entrada.

-Ojala no hubieras regresado, ojala esos anormales de tus amigos vinieran por ti-mascullo Vernon por lo bajo al verlo entrar a la sala.

-Tío ¿Qué te he dicho de esa boquita?-su voz sonaba tranquila pero se podía notar el tono de advertencia implícito en eso, Vernon sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y no volvió a abrir la boca-¿ya esta lista la cena?-volteo a ver a Petunia, la mujer solo asintió con desagrado-bien vamos a cenar como la feliz familia que somos.

-Si claro, rehenes queda mejor-dijo Dudley sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Deseas compartir algo con nosotros Dudder-le insto a hablar al momento que fruncía una ceja y hacia aparecer una pequeña llama azul en su dedo indice de la mano derecha, Dudley palideció notablemente.

-No…no a dicho na…nada-se apuro a decir Petunia al ver que su hijo se había paralizado del miedo-me..mejor vamos a ce…cenar-le dijo para distraer su atención del chico.

-Eso creí-dijo mientras la llama desaparecía y se iba a la cocina, los Dursley suspiraron aliviados, si hubieran visto el rostro de Harry notarían la gran sonrisa sádica que tenia dibujada en el rostro, ese tipo de escenas se repetían muy seguido para el deleite del mago.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

A estas alturas Remus ya no sabia que pensar sobre todo lo que pasaba, primero perdía a Sirius y ahora parecía que también perdería a su cachorro, la verdad no sabia que pensar respecto a esto ultimo pues estaba completamente seguro de que cuando Harry despertó era el mismo de siempre pero después de ese ataque o lo que fuera su actitud cambio completamente pasando de ser el chico fuerte y feliz que conocía a ese ser frió y lleno de odio, también noto un cambio en su aroma que era tan sutil que fue de pura casualidad que llego a notarlo, no tenia idea de que lo ocasiono pero estaba seguro que tenia que ver con su cambio. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

-Sabia que estarías aquí-dijo la dueña de una extravagante cabellera rosa chicle, mientras se daba paso a la habitación.

-Entonces no me escondí tan bien como creí-le dijo al momento que le daba una sonrisa triste.

-No es que sea malo tu escondite, lo que pasa es que al no verte desde la reunión pensé que te gustaría estar solo y este es el ultimo lugar al que alguien entraría-le dijo regresándole la sonrisa triste.

-Desde que paso eso en el ministerio no me había atrevido a entrar a su habitación, pero en estos momentos necesito sentir que esta conmigo apoyándome-dijo con la mirada perdida en el paisaje nocturno que se veía desde la ventana.

-Yo también lo extraño-dijo mientras recorría con la mirada toda la habitación, la cual una vez fue ocupada por el mayor de los Black.

-Tal vez ahora esta mejor-su voz tenia un tono muy deprimente, no sabia porque le decía eso a la chica pero sentía que con ella podía hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Tonks desconcertada por el hecho de que el licántropo pensara eso.

-Porque solo escapo de azkaban para ser encerrado aquí, ¿Qué tipo de vida se puede tener estando todo el tiempo encerrado en un lugar que odias?-le cuestiono a la joven, tratando de mostrarle su punto de vista.

-Cierto, pero no todo era malo ya que podía ver a Harry-trato de ser optimista ante el panorama desolado que Remus le mostraba.

-Puede ser, sin embargo Sirius no es de las personas que les gusta quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras alguien que ama corre peligro-le dijo mientras recordaba lo que paso en el ministerio-si Dumbledore hubiera querido estoy seguro que podría haber salvado en cualquier momento o demostrado su inocencia y él no tendría que haberse tenido que esconder como lo hizo.

-Vamos no creo que Dumbledore dejara que encarcelaran a Sirius siendo él inocente, además no creo que tenga tanto poder para haber podido hacer lo que dices-trato de quitarle importancia al tema.

-Tonk no tienes idea del poder que tiene Dumbledore en el mundo mágico, solo que parece que ayudar a Sirius no era una de sus prioridades-le dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Entonces cual era su prioridad?-le pregunto la chica al no comprender lo que le quería decir.

-jajajajaja-soltó una carcajada amarga-porque no me di cuenta antes-susurro con la voz cargada de dolor, se llevo una mano al rostro cubriéndose los ojos.

-¿Remus?-le dijo algo desconcertada de su extraña actitud, no entendía que le pasaba.

-Harry-fue lo único que dijo el licántropo, la joven no supo a que vena la repentina mención del nombre del chico.

-¿Harry?-le pregunto tratando de comprender que tenía que ver Harry en la plática que estaban teniendo.

-No lo vez Tonks-Remus levanto su mirada chocando con la de la chica- todo lo que ha hecho Dumbledore esta enfocado en mantener un control sobre la vida de Harry.

-¿He? Remus yo no creo que…-no supo que mas decir, las palabras del licántropo la habían tomado desprevenida.

-Ahora todas las piezas encajan a la perfección-él mismo no quería creerlo pero por primera vez todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar, no faltaban ni sobraban-Dumbledore no hizo nada para ayudar a Sirius ya que si lo hacia no podría mandar a Harry con los Dursley porque Sirius seria su tutor, tú y yo sabemos que si Harry se hubiera quedado en el mundo mágico y a cargo de él, desde un principio le hubiera sido muy difícil manipular a Harry como lo ha hacho desde que llego al mundo mágico.

-Pero aun así ¿Qué ganaba haciendo eso?-trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dudar sobre las buenas acciones del director pero si se ponía a pensar en lo que le decía no tenia nada con que negar sus afirmaciones.

-Hasta ahora muchas vidas se han perdido y Dumbledore no deja de excusarse con que son sacrificios necesarios "por el bien común", pero lo cierto es que solo somos marionetas siendo manejadas por un hábil titiritero que juega a ser dios decidiendo quien puede vivir y quien tiene que ser sacrificado para cumplir sus objetivos-su mirada estaba opaca mientras decías esas palabras-y me temo que Harry es su mas preciada arma, ya que aunque me duela decirlo puede que sea el único capaz de hacerle frente a Voldemort y salir victorioso-Tonk trataba desesperadamente de encontrar un argumento capaz de aplastar esa loca teoría que cada vez parecía mas una realidad.

-Él no puede estar pensando en poner esa carga tan pesada en Harry-no podía concebir que Dumbledore se atreviera a tal cosa-es solo un niño-susurro mientras calidas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Te equivocas-le dijo a la joven que no sabia en que aplicar sus palabras-hace mucho que Harry dejo de ser un niño ya que un niño no hubiera sido capaz de lograr todo lo que a conseguido a lo largo de los años, sin embargo esto no es solo culpa de Dumbledore-se sentía muy mal, por fin entendía un poco como se sentía su cachorro y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba comprendiendo pero sentía que era algo tarde para remediar el error que todos cometieron al poner una carga tan pesada en un chico.

-Entonces ¿Quién mas tiene la culpa?-a pesar de que lo que había escuchado era demasiado para un día, ahora ya no podía ignorar lo que pasaba frente a ella.

-Toda la comunidad mágica-dijo de forma contundente, lo cierto es que Tonk había pensado en algunas personas pero nunca creyó que fueran tantas-desde que llego al mundo mágico toda la comunidad lo trato como su salvador, siempre al pendiente de lo que hacia y como se comportaba, nadie entendió que cuando Harry llego a nuestro mundo él no sabia nada de este y al haberse criado con esos Horribles muggle sentía que debía llenar sus expectativas a cambio de un poco de cariño-se había puesto furioso cuando Dumbledore les hablo de los maltratos que había sufrido su cachorro a manos de sus familiares-no importaba cuanto deseara una vida normal el simple hecho de ser Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" impedía a la gente verlo como otra persona común y corriente.

-Las pocas veces que me tope con él siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y esa actitud de no pasa nada malo-nunca se había puesto a pensar que se ocultaba detrás de esas sonrisas que siempre mostraba.

-Así es él, prefiere guardarse lo que siente con el fin de no preocuparnos, aunque eso solo causa lo contrario-afuera las luces de los faroles comenzaban a prenderse dando paso por completo a la noche-no importa cuanto haya cambiado mi cachorro, no volveré a abandonarlo y si eso implica revelarme contra el mismo Dumbledore lo haré-Tonk puedo darse cuenta que hablaba muy en serio.

-Yo también-le dijo la chica, lo cual lo sorprendió ya que nunca se espero eso por parte de ella.

-¿Estas segura? Estoy prácticamente convencido que para estar al lado de Harry tendremos que desertar en la orden y seremos vistos como traidores-le dijo con tono serio.

-Si-su voz sonó de manera firme-no importa lo que pienses, para mi Harry es un niño todavía y nuestro deber es protegerlo de las cosas que puedan lastimarlo-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora solo debemos encontrarlo antes que algún miembro de la orden lo haga y se lo cuente a Dumbledore-la decisión estaba tomada y ya no había vuelta atrás, no dejaría que le arrebataran a otra persona amada, no importaba a quien tuviera que enfrentarse pasara lo que pasara permanecería junto a Harry.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Era una mañana muy hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y el astro rey brillaba con todo su esplendor, aunque no todos estaban muy felices.

-Es que esto es el colmo-decía un indignado Ethan mientras llegaban a Hogsmeade, habían ido a Hogwarts a buscar al dichoso Albus Dumbledore pero para su mala suerte no estaba, de nuevo.

-Vamos no es para tanto-Allen trato de calmar el enojo de su amigo, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

-¿No es para tanto?-le pregunto de forma incrédula-hemos venido mínimo ocho veces en esta semana y el dichosos hombre nunca esta-le dijo fastidiado.

-Debe tener asuntos importantes que atender-trato de excusarlo Lin, aunque internamente también comenzaba a mosquearse.

-Claro, hay cosas mas importantes que atender que hacer contacto con el chico Potter para evitar que sea tragado por la oscuridad y destruya el mundo-dijo con sarcasmos puro-Cómo pude pensar que nuestra misión era mas importante, tonto de mi.

-Ya entendí tu punto no necesitabas usar el sarcasmo-le dijo enojada por su comentario.

-Era necesario-le dijo de manera seria-si no como me iba a divertir molestándote-le dijo con tono burlón.

-Sabias que me caes mal-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada matadora, Ethan solo se rió.

-Recuérdenme ¿por que tenia que venir yo?-les pregunto ya cansado de sus constantes peleas de niños chiquitos.

-¡Yo, yo¡-grito Lin levantando la mano para que le diera la palabra, sabia que se arrepentiría pero aun así le hizo la seña de que hablara-porque mamá te dijo que no te podías aparecer en casa si no era conmigo y una misión exitosa-era un hecho, se arrepintió de haberle dado la palabra, la chica solo le dio una mirada inocente de niña que no rompe un solo plato.

-Jajajajajajaja-Ethan no pudo evitar carcajearse al escuchar la respuesta que dio la chica, eso era algo que él no sabia-ya me alegraste el día Lin-le dijo tratando de calmar la risa.

-Como sea-dijo tratando de ignorar la risa de Ethan-ya no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tal vez nos sea mas difícil pero tendremos que localizar al chico por nuestros propios medios.

-¿Y cuales son esos?-pregunto el rubio al no tener idea de lo que hablaba el mayor, frunció el ceño.

-No será esto-pregunto Lin mostrando un grueso libro que saco de su mochila que traía, a los dos les salio una gotita en la sien.

-¿Una guía telefónica?-se dirigió al mayor con algo de escepticismo _"ahora si estamos fregados"_ pensó.

-No exactamente-cuando dijo esto Lin puso carita de gato con botas-pero puede sernos de utilidad-al momento la chica volvió a sonreír _"las cosas cada vez se ponen peor_" fue su pensamiento al tener que prescindir de la ayuda de ese mago, pero no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo en vano pues la cuenta regresiva seguía avanzando sin importar nada.

-¿Ahora nos vas a decir que tienes una bola de cristal con la cual podrás saber la localización del chico?-le dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

-No-le respondió, se quedo un momento pensando-pero esa también es una buena idea, me alegra que por fin te decidieras a estrenar ese cerebro tuyo-le dijo de forma sincera.

-Maldición Allen-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se peinaba sus cabellos-no se si tomarlo como un insulto o cumplido.

-Por como es mi hermano creo que fue un cumplido-le dijo la chica de forma pensativa.

-Entonces no quiero escuchar un insulto de su parte-dijo con frustración.

-Basta de platica, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-le dijo mientras su mente comenzaba a trazar un plan de lo que harían.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Arabella Figg era una buena mujer que nunca rompía ninguna norma, que a pesar de ser solo una squib quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera y esta era la razón por la que estaba caminando hacia la casa de los Dursley, tal vez Harry no se encontrara ahí pero no perdía nada con averiguarlo aunque no le gustaba desobedecer las ordenes de Dumbledore, técnicamente no lo hacia ya que hasta el momento no había visto al chico y eso era otra de las cosas por las que iba, desde hace unos días no veía a ninguno de los Dursley y por las luces prendidas en las noches sabia que no se habían ido de vacaciones; se le hacia muy extraño que Petunia no saliera a arreglar su amado jardín como acostumbraba hacer a veces, además tampoco había visto a Vernon salir o llegar del trabajo y tampoco había escuchado las acostumbradas quejas que tenían algunos vecinos ante las travesuras que hacia Dudley en vacaciones junto con su pandilla.

Lo mas sensato abría sido informar de estos extraños sucesos a Dumbledore pero existía la posibilidad que solo fueran delirios de la vejes, además primero quería confirmar si en realidad Harry había regresado a su casa y los Dursley le habían hecho algo, si iba y preguntaba podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro ya que a parte de comprobar que no pasaba nada extraño podría averiguar si el chico estaba quedándose en la casa, pero estaba algo recelosa pues no sabia como la recibirían ya que después del ataque de los dementotes el verano pasado, Petunia había descubierto que ella era parte del mundo que tanto odiaba por haberle quitado a su hermana.

Avanzo por el algo descuidado caminito de piedras hasta estar delante de la puerta, dio un suspiro _"tranquilízate Arabella solo vienes en misión de reconocimiento, solo eso"_ trato de tranquilizarse, después toco la puerta y unos minutos mas tarde abrió Petunia Dursley que puso mala cara al verla.

-Disculpa Petunia ¿podrías prestarme un rato a Harry? Necesito que me ayude con algunos quehaceres de la casa-dijo de forma tranquila, aunque eso era lo menos que estaba.

-El chico no esta-le dijo sin cambiar su expresión de molestia en ningún momento.

-Bueno-dijo algo desilusionada-entonces ¿podrías mandarlo en cuanto llegue de su paseo?-dijo algo esperanzada de que hubiera salido solo un rato.

-Esta hablando en serio-le dijo Petunia mientras arqueaba una ceja, la squib la vio desconcertada por sus palabras-él se fue de la casa hace unas semanas y no lo hemos vuelto a ver, pensamos que se había ido con su grupo de anormales-le contó con fastidio-si los suyos no saben donde esta menos nosotros-le recrimino- y la verdad no nos interesa saber nada mas relacionado con él, así que si me disculpa no tengo nada mas que hablar con usted-dijo con la intención de cerrar la puerta.

-Espere-dijo deteniendo la puerta antes de que Petunia la cerrara, esta la miro un poco enojada.

-¿Ahora que?-le pregunto sin ocultar su molestia que sentía al tenerla cerca.

-Las cosas de Harry-dijo al recordar que escucho que las cosas del chico seguían en esa casa-podría darme las cosas que dejo-le pidió amablemente.

-Lo siento pero ya las tire-le dijo como si no fuera algo importante, Arabella palideció al oír eso-si el chico no se las llevo cuando se fue creí que ya no las quería y como no deseo conservar en mi casa esas cosas raras suyas las tire al ver que no regresaba.

-Pero….-no sabia que decir, nunca espero que la mujer hiciera algo como eso.

-Si eso era todo, adiós-aprovechando el shock en el que estaba la mujer cerro la puerta antes de que dijera otra cosa.

"_Tengo que avisarle a Dumbledore sobre esto"_ fue el primer pensamiento coherente que formo antes de salir a prisa hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto Petunia veía a través del cristal de la puerta como salía la mujer rápidamente rumbo a su casa.

-¿A que diablos estas jugando?-Vernon le pregunto con el ceño fruncido a la mujer, esta volteo y le mostró una sonrisa sádica.

-A las escondidas-le respondió con tono juguetón sin perder la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-No me vengas con tonterías-le reclamo molesto por la respuesta que le dio-¿Por qué estas evadiendo a esos anormales como tu?-le cuestiono.

-Estas pisando un camino peligroso-le advirtió con rostro serio.

-Nos mantuvimos en silencio como nos dijiste, ahora libera a Petunia-le demando con convicción.

-¿Qué no te gusta mas así? así no doy tanto miedo ¿verdad?-le dijo dejándolo que la observara de cuerpo completo.

-No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu cuerpo, solo libera a Petunia-le dijo con tono serio.

-¿Qué aguafiestas? Y yo que quería que toda la familia jugara a la comidita-le dijo con tono burlón, camino hacia la sala donde aparentemente solo estaba Dudley pero de un momento a otro una esquina de la sala comenzó distorsionarse y lentamente empezó a aparecer una niebla roja que se extendió por todo el lugar hasta llegar a "Petunia" y poco a poco la fue cubriendo, mientras su iba juntando en el su cuerpo en la esquina comenzaba a aparecer ¿Petunia?. Para cuando la niebla cubría por completo el cuerpo que estaba en la entrada de la sala, lentamente comenzó a cambiar la contextura de esta y cuando la transformación termino la niebla inicio a desaparecer mostrando ahora en lugar de Petunia a Harry.

-No entiendo que esta pasando en ese anormal mundo tuyo ni me interesa, pero si algo le llega a pasar a mi familia por tu culpa…-decía mientras iba hacia su mujer que ya estaba libre de esa extraña bruma roja.

-¿Es una amenaza?-le dijo con tono burlón, para ese momento Vernon estaba rojo de furia-porque no estas en posición de hacerlas-su rostro y tono era serio-sus vidas están en mis manos-dijo mientas hacia aparecer una pequeña bailarina, una de las figuritas de porcelana favoritas de su tía en la palma de su mano-da un paso en falso y se acabo-al momento cerro su puño y la pequeña muñequita se hizo trisas.

Vernon no dijo nada pues sabia que el chico decía la verdad, además de que estaba seguro que cumpliría sus amenazas sin dudarlo llegado el momento.

-Voy a estar en mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten para nada-esto ultimo llevaba una advertencia implícita, sin decir nada mas subió al primer piso.

-Tenemos que hacer algo papá-le dijo Dudley lo mas bajo que pudo para que solo Vernon lo escuchara.

-Lo se-fue todo lo que le respondió a su hijo, ya que la amenaza seguía presente en su mente.

-Podemos pedirle ayuda a esa mujer, ella es uno de ellos-le dijo Petunia en el mismo tono bajo.

-¿Para que queremos a mas fenómenos infestando nuestra casa?-le pregunto con tono molesto.

-No lo vez Vernon al parecer están buscando al chico, algo debe estar mal-le dijo Petunia quien a pesar de estar atrapada en esa cosa pudo escuchar la conversación.

-No podemos-declaro con firmeza el hombre, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto desencajada Petunia-no entiendes que ella es nuestra ultima oportunidad de liberarnos de este infierno-le reclamo la mujer.

-Lo entiendo, pero ustedes también deben entender que si nos descubre será nuestro fin-su tono y voz eran muy serios-tal vez no comprendamos mucho de..de ma..magia-se forzó a decir esa palabra que era tabú entre ellos-pero por si no lo haz notado ese mocoso en ningún momento ha usado ese palo con él que hacia sus trucos, no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta que eso solo quiere decir que es muy poderoso.

-¿Entonces que? esperamos que el chico se canse de jugar con nosotros y nos mate en un arranque de aburrimiento-le espeto Petunia fuera de sus cabales.

-Baja la voz, además tampoco digo eso sin embargo por ahora lo mejor es hacer todo lo que dice-Dudley le mando una mirada nerviosa y Petunia le miro mal-Petunia no hagas las cosa mas difíciles, yo mas que nadie odio esto pero si queremos seguir vivos no nos queda de otra-le dijo de forma firme.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry entro a su cuarto y dio un largo suspiro, ya se esperaba que alguien viniera a ver si había regresado a casa de los Dursley, solo que nunca pensó que fueran a manda a esa squib, aunque eso facilito mucho su trabajo pues fue muy fácil engañar a la señora y esperaba que con eso pudiera estar en paz por un rato.

Se acerco al frente de su cama donde estaba colocado su baúl con todas sus cosas, se agacho y lo acaricio con suavidad para después abrirlo, fue cuando la vio: su saeta de fuego, sintió un nudo en el estomago al recordar quien se la dio.

-Sirius-dijo el nombre con un tono de infinita tristeza, estuvo a punto de tocar su escoba pero paro antes de hacerlo pues sentía que en cuanto la tocara esta desaparecería junto con todos los recuerdos que tenia de su padrino, tomo valor y acorto la poca distancia que lo separaba de la escoba, cuando la sintió en su mano la tomo y saco cuidadosamente del baúl, como temiendo que se rompiera y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdo de ese trágico momento regresaron a su mente.

*************Flash back***************

Cuando Sirius había aparecido en el ministerio para salvarlo se había sentido muy feliz tener alguien que se preocupara de él sin importar nada más. Estando algo avanzada la lucha vio que su padrino estaba luchando contra la loca de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, no le dio mucha importancia ya que confió en que su padrino podría contra ella.

_Sueño con la lluvia_

_Sueño con jardines en la arena del desierto_

_Me despierto en vano_

_Sueño con el amor mientras el tiempo se me va de las manos_

_Sueño con fuego_

_Esos sueños que atan dos corazones que nunca morirán_

_Y cerca de las llamas_

_Las sombras juegan en la forma del deseo del hombre_

Todo parecía decir que la orden estaba teniendo éxito en contener a los mortifagos que habían acudido al ministerio al departamento de misterios por la profecía, estaba más tranquilo de que no tuvieran que enfrentarse a esos magos tan experimentados ellos solos.

_Esta rosa desértica_

_Cuya sombra lleva la promesa secreta_

_Esta flor desértica_

_Ningún dulce perfume te torturaría más que esto_

_Y ahora ella voltea_

_De esta manera se mueve en la lógica de todos mis sueños_

_Este fuego arde_

_Me doy cuenta de que nada es lo que parece_

Fue entonces cuando paso, no supo la razón solo sintió que tenia que voltear a ver como le iba a Sirius con esa loca, no pudo evitar abrir grandemente los ojos al verlo tan cerca de ese extraño velo, no entendía como pero sabia que si se acercaba a esa cosa algo malo pasaría pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo pues Bellatrix le mando un hechizo que le dio de lleno.

_Sueño con la lluvia_

_Sueño con jardines en la arena del desierto_

_Me despierto en vano_

_Sueño con el amor mientras el tiempo se me va de las manos_

_Sueño con la lluvia_

_Levanto la mirada para vaciar los cielos arriba_

_Cierro mis ojos_

_Este raro perfume es la dulce intoxicación del amor_

_Sueño con la lluvia_

_Sueño con jardines en la arena del desierto_

_Me despierto en vano_

_Sueño con el amor mientras el tiempo se me va de las manos_

Todo paso demasiado rápido ante sus ojos, en un momento Sirius estaba en medio de un duelo con Bellatrix y al otro estaba cayendo por el velo a consecuencia del impacto de un hechizo que no logro esquivar, para cuando su cuerpo salio de shock era demasiado tarde, sin embargo su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

_Dulce rosa desértica_

_Cuya sombra lleva la promesa secreta_

_Esta flor desértica_

_Ningún dulce perfume te torturaría más que esto_

_Dulce rosa desértica_

_Este recuerdo de corazones y almas_

_Esta flor desértica_

_Este raro perfume es la dulce intoxicación del amor_

Comenzó a correr en dirección a donde había visto que Sirius cayo, pero a medio camino fue detenido por Remus quien lo aprisiono con su cuerpo para retenerlo, el ser licántropo le ayudaba a detener al histérico chico que se removía por todos lados tratando de liberarse e ir tras Sirius.

-¡Suéltame, tengo que ir a ayudar a Sirius¡-le gritaba desesperado en medio de todo el ruido de la batalla.

-Se ha ido Harry-le decía con tono triste sin disminuir el agarre en el que lo tenia.

-¡No¡ ¡solo cayo por ese velo, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo¡-muy dentro de él sabia que sus palabras eran una vil mentira, pero en ese momento no era capaz de aceptar la realidad _"él esta bien, tiene que estarlo"_ lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras seguía tratando de ir tras su padrino.

*******************Fin Flash back*********************

Una silenciosa lagrima cayo por su mejilla, con mucho cuidado volvió a depositar su escoba en su baúl y lo cerro, camino al escritorio que estaba prácticamente vació y tomo un recorte de periódico.

-Te gusta jugar con la vida de las personas ¿verdad?-dijo mientras observaba la foto donde aparecía él y Dumbledore en la entrada del ministerio, su voz estaba vacía de emociones-entonces jugaremos-marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo-pero esta vez seré yo quien elija el juego y ponga las reglas-dijo mientras el recorte comenzaba a ser consumido por un fuego azul que salía de sus manos-jugaremos los tres y el castigo para los perdedores será la muerte-las marcas comenzaron a cambiar de color a un rojo sangre, de improviso un fuerte viento azoto la ventana abriéndola, por la sorpresa Harry volteo rápidamente girando todo el cuerpo, otro fuerte viento entro y se llevo las cenizas que ahora eran el recorte.

_-"El juego comenzara muy pronto"-_decía la figura mientras acaricia el cabello al pequeño Harry quien comenzaba a ser llenado por todo su cuerpo de extrañas runas plateadas-_"el premio del ganador será su vida misma"-_una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, la hora de su entrada en escena estaba próxima.

Continuara….

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo espero les guste, para empezar la canción que metí se llama desert rose de sting y esta en ingles pero la busque traducida para que no se rompieran la cabeza tratando de saber que dice (no me culpen si esta mal traducida, hubiera quedado peor si yo lo hubiera hecho T_T, soy muy mala en ingles) si quieren pueden buscarla en youtube tiene un video muy bueno (varios pero a mi me gusto uno en especial). Si se preguntan ¿Por qué la puse? Es fácil, adoro esa canción y en cuanto vi una oportunidad de incluirla no lo pensé dos veces y lo hice (lo siento la mente es débil X3).**

**Pasando a otras cosas, las escenas chistosas que pongo con los tres chicos son para alegrar un poco el fic y no se vea tan dark, en lo personal me divierto mucho escribiendo estas escenas.**

**Por fin Vernon esta aprendiendo quien manda en la casa muajajajajajaja, parece un perrito que esta siendo domesticado pobrecillo.**

**En este capitulo vieron otra muestra del gran poder de nuestro pequeño Harry, además Remus y Tonk han tomado una postura y decidido aceptar las consecuencias que su decisión traiga en un futuro, pero aquí la pregunta clave es ¿Harry los aceptara?. Respecto al flash back lo cierto es que puse lo que medio recuerdo que pasa así que si no va así ni modo en mi fic y hago lo que quiero XD.**

**Les recuerdo que cualquier duda o comentario, incluso idea para implementarle al fic es bienvenida.**

**¡Matta ne¡**


	7. Cumpleaños inolvidable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia).**

**-blablabla- dialogos**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

**/*/*/*/* cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 6: Cumpleaños inolvidable_

Ese día se despertó algo ansioso, tenia el presentimiento que algo muy bueno pasaría y no era para menos, siendo que precisamente ese día cumplía 16 años, tenia tantas ideas de cómo quería pasar un día tan especial para él, aunque se sentía un poco triste de que Hedwig no estuviera para acompañarlo ya que se había lastimado un poco antes que el ciclo escolar terminara y se la tuvo que dejar a Hagrid para que la curara.

Bajo con parsimonia las escaleras sintiendo que nada podría arruinar su día, entro a la cocina donde ya toda la familia se encontraba presente y no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como todos se tensaban al verlo entrar.

-¿Qué no piensan felicitar al cumpleañero?-dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado con su llegada.

-Como si eso te importara-mascullo Dudley por lo bajo, lo cierto es que su situación actual comenzaba a exasperarlo.

-¿Y mis regalos?-pregunto haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Dudley.

no..nosotros no…veras-Petunia no era capaz de decir algo coherente al no saber como reaccionaria su sobrino, sin embargo fue salvada con la llegada de una lechuza gris que entro por la ventana abierta de la cocina.

-Tengo correo-dijo mientras se acercaba a la lechuza que había aterrizado en la mesa, la cual en cuanto se vio libre de la carta partió rápidamente.

Su curiosidad aumento al ver el sello del ministerio en la carta, que el supiera el ministerio no estaba al tanto de las actividades algo fuera de la ley que estaba haciendo últimamente, así que solo podían ser buenas noticias por eso se apuro a abrirla.

-Vaya no esperaba que fuera tan rápido-dijo con una gran sonrisa al leer por completo la carta-Creo que también son buenas noticias para ustedes-le dijo a Vernon mostrándole la carta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Vernon mientras tomaba la carta y se disponía a leerla.

-Que soy libre-sus ojos brillaron con la sola mención de esa palabra, por fin podría tomar el control de su destino-He sido emancipado por lo que ya no necesito esconderme más.

-¿Vernon?-Petunia volteo a ver a su esposo esperando que le confirmara las palabras del chico, este una vez leída la carta levanto la mirada a su esposa y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, aun sin poder creer que el infierno por el que pasaban iba a terminar.

-Como no veo alguna otra razón para permanecer otro instante en esta casa me largo-dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa revisando los papeles que confirmaban la legalidad de su emancipación-_accio baúl-_dijo y en segundos tenia en su mano su baúl encogido, en la situación en la que estaba había optado por mantener todas sus cosas en el baúl para que así pudiera huir lo mas rápido posible en caso de necesitarlo.

-¿En serio nos dejaras en paz?-le pregunto su tío algo desconfiado de que fuera tan fácil deshacerse del chico.

-Que tierno, no quieres que me vaya-dijo con tono burlón, Vernon solo frunció el seño no fuera la de malas que si le respondía como quería el chico cambiara de opinión-lamentablemente es hora de que abandone el nido y siga mi camino-le dijo de forma dramática.

-Chico, promete que nunca mas volverás aquí-dijo con tono muy serio Vernon, tal vez estaba tentando a la suerte pero necesitaba escuchar esas palabras provenir del chico, sin importan que no fueran verdad.

-Claro, te prometo que nunca mas nos volveremos a ver-al escuchar eso la familia entera se sintió un poco mas tranquila, si ellos hubieran visto la sádica sonrisa que el chico tenia al salir por la puerta, se hubieran dado cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras, lastima para ellos que no fue así.

Harry camino tranquilamente por el descuidado caminito del 4 de Privet Drave, una vez llego a la acera volteo a ver la casa y pudo observar a toda la familia observando a espera de que desapareciera.

-Creíste que seria tan fácil deshacerte de mi-sus palabras llegaron como un susurro del viento a oídos de Vernon quien palideció notablemente-Hasta nunca-antes de que pudiera hacer algo Harry chasqueo los dedos y la casa fue invadida por llamas, Harry se volteo para seguir su camino ignorando los gritos que provenían de adentro de la casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Si tenían esa cosa tan efectiva ¿Por qué no la usaste desde el principio?-pregunto Ethan mientras caminaban rumbo al encuentro de Harry Potter.

-Esperaba no tener que usarla tan pronto-dijo de forma cansada-así como acabas de decir es un método muy efectivo para encontrar personas, sin embargo el cristal de luna roja solo funciona una vez y es muy difícil de obtener-explicaba con parsimonia.

-Entonces ¿ya no tienes más?-esta vez fue el turno de Lin de hablar.

-No, madre solo me dio uno y dijo que lo usara en caso de emergencia-dijo mientras trataba de ubicarse, si no se equivocaba estaban en Little Whinging, solo necesitan encontrar Privet Drive.

-Bueno pues esta es una emergencia-dijo muy serio Ethan-además que estamos contra el tiempo.

-Creo que llegamos-dijo Lin señalando una plaquita donde tenia gravado Privet Drive.

-Ahora tenernos que buscar el número 4-dijo Allen revisando el papel donde había escrito la dirección, los tres iban muy atentos a los números pues el tiempo apremiaba.

-Etto Allen ¿estas seguro que es el numero 4?-pregunto Lin algo nerviosa.

-Si ¿por que?-dijo volteando a ver el rostro nervioso de su hermana.

-Tengo la sensación que esa es la casa-dijo señalando una casa un poco a lo lejos, la cual estaba siendo consumida por las llamas.

-Vamos a investigar-solo fue necesario eso para que los tres se dirigieran rápidamente al lugar donde las personas comenzaban a juntarse.

-_Disillusion-_dijo Allen con la varita apuntando a la casa para así alejar a los muggles, algo le decía que eso no era un incendio normal además que necesitaban investigar, ya que una vez cerca pudo comprobar que efectivamente era el numero 4 de Privet Drive.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Lin viendo como la casa estaba completamente quemada hasta los cimientos y parecía no haber alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a dar con el paradero de Potter.

-Rayos, estábamos tan cerca-dijo Ethan con voz claramente enojada, desde que llegaron a Londres no habían estado tan cerca de encontrar al chico como ahora, para que a estas alturas se encontraran con la casa incendiada.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar, ya que varios plop se escucharon cerca de donde estaban, apareciendo en unos instantes varios magos que se veían sorprendidos al ver la casa completamente quemada, regresando su mirada después a las tres personas paradas frente a la casa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Identifíquense-dijo un desconfiado Moody con la varita lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

-No es el lugar apropiado para hablar-dijo muy serio Allen, tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarles con su búsqueda, aun asi no se podía confiar.

-¿Ustedes hicieron eso?-pregunto Kingsley viendo como la casa había sido consumida por unas poderosas llamas, ya que no habían pasado mas de 5 minutos en que Arabella les reportara del incendio en la casa de los parientes de Potter.

-¿Para que rayos quisiéramos quemar una casa?-pregunto con enojo Ethan, pues su paciencia estaba al límite.

-Cálmate Ethan-dijo Allen sin dejar de ver a los cuatro magos frente a ellos-cuando llegamos la casa la estaba en llamas-respondió.

-Entonces fueron ustedes los que pusieron el hechizo en la casa para alejar a los muggle, por lo que creo esta de mas decir que son magos-hablo por primera vez Dumbledore viendo a Allen, quien solo asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí?-pregunto receloso Moody, no creía que fuera coincidencia que tres magos estuvieran dando una vuelta cerca de la casa de Potter solo por casualidad.

_Fenix tu error imperdonable es_

_El momento de tu juicio se acerca_

_Los caídos contentos no están_

_Con su llegada todo cambiara_

_¿Por qué el llanto del angel nadie escucho?_

_En un demonio se convirtió y su pasado con sangre borro_

_El niño de luz duerme abrigado en la oscuridad_

_Y si no lo encuentran todo de rojo se teñirá_

Los miembros de la orden se quedaron desconcertados antes las palabras de la chica pero Dumbledore sabia que no eran palabras sin importancia, mientras que los chicos no necesitaron de más para entender lo que había pasado y Lin dio una triste mirada a la casa, acaso habían llegado tarde.

-Creo que seria bueno hablar en otro lugar-les dijo a los chicos Dumbledore, estaba seguro que ellos tenían información sobre lo que esta pasando.

-Tu eres Albus Dumbledore ¿verdad?-afirmo mas que preguntar Lin, no entendía como lo sabia pero hace tiempo había dejado de preguntarse como sabia algunas cosas y solo había aceptado ese don-si nos hubieras recibido desde un principio todo esto se pudo haber evitado.

-¿A que se refieres señorita?-le pregunto intrigado Dumbledore a Lin, esa chica era mas de lo que a simple vista aparentaba.

-Creo que primero tenemos que ir a otro lado, llaman mucho la atención-dijo Allen viendo como unas personas que pasaban se les quedaban viendo.

-Creo que tiene razón-dijo apoyando la idea del chico-además tenemos que avisar al ministerio para que mande algunos aurores para que investiguen el incidente-dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa de Arabella seguido por los demás.

-¿Crees que ya es demasiado tarde?-Lin de pregunto a Ethan en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara.

-No lo se, solo espero que no-dijo muy serio, aun mantenía la esperanza de que todavía estuvieran a tiempo, sin embargo las cosas no se veían muy bien.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de los acontecimientos en el ministerio Voldemort se había visto en la necesidad de alterar sus planes originales, ya que entre ellos no estaba que su regreso fuera confirmado tan pronto, su idea original había sido aprovechar que nadie creía que había regresado para hacer un ataque sorpresa y tomar desprevenido al ministerio de magia ingles.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la llegada de Lucius Malfoy, quien se arrodillo frente a él.

-Mi señor, he descubierto información que será de su agrado-dijo con su usual tono arrastrado.

-¿Y cual esa información Lucius?-Voldemort sabia que Malfoy estaba tratando de ganar su favor después del final desastroso que tuvo su misión en el ministerio.

-Al parecer Potter ha desaparecido mi señor, según lo que me contaron el viejo esta desesperado por encontrarlo-dijo sin levantar su vista hacia Voldemort.

-¿Qué tan confiable es esta información?-pregunto muy interesado, esta podría ser su oportunidad de deshacerse del mocoso de Potter.

-Muy confiable-dijo al notar el interés de su señor por la información que obtuvo.

-Reúne un grupo de mortifagos y tráeme a Potter-le ordeno Voldemort ,Lucius se dispuso a irse pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Voldemort-Lucius no debo recordarte que no perdonare otra falla-esto ocasiono un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Malfoy al entender la amenaza explicita en eso, sin embargo lo oculto y solo asintió antes de salir a cumplir su misión.

-Espero esta vez no falles-escucho la irritante voz de Bellatrix quien estaba afuera del cuarto donde se encontraba Voldemort y había escuchado todo.

-Que yo recuerde no fui el único que fallo en la misión en el ministerio-le dijo antes de seguir su camino-aunque si soy el único que le ha traído información útil.

-Maldito-dijo Bella con voz enojada, pues era cierto que después de lo del ministerio no había encontrado algo con lo cual redimir su fallo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una vez Harry estuvo lejos de Little Whinging se desapareció y guiado por una corazonada apareció en un sombrío bosque, volteo a todos lados encontrándose solo con arboles y más arboles.

_-"Harry"-_fue casi como un susurro aunque lo escucho muy claro.

Después de la, primera vez que lo escucho la voz no paraba de llamarlo, algo en ella le atraía de sobremanera así que dejándose llevar por esa dulce y a la vez hipnotizante voz, camino por el bosque sin importarle a donde se dirigía o si era una trampa; no supo cuanto camino pero de un momento a otro llego ante una cueva.

_-"Harry libérame"-_escucho la voz que provenía de adentro de la cueva, la cual estaba bloqueada por un extraña barrera, eso sin contar las extrañas runas que rodeaban la entrada.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto algo desconfiado, a estas alturas había comprendido que no podía confiar en nadie.

_-"Soy quien te prometió que nunca mas estarías solo"-_al escuchar esas palabras recordó la promesa hecha.

"_Si me dejas te prometo que nunca estarás solo y aliviare tu dolor"_ era cierto alguien le había hecho esa promesa.

-¿En verdad nunca me abandonaras?-le pregunto algo inseguro, ya que Sirius le había dicho que estaría a su lado siempre y al final lo había dejado solo.

_-"Sácame de aquí y te prometo que me quedare a tu lado"-_al escuchar esa dulce voz pronunciar las palabras que mas deseaba que le dijeran tomo una decisión.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-le pregunto al no tener idea de cómo podría liberar a quien estaba atrapado en ese lugar.

-"Hazte una cortada en tu mano y presiónala contra la barrera"-y Harry siguió las indicaciones sin pensar en las razones por las que esa barrera estaba puesta en ese lugar, o por que ese ser que lo llamaba había sido sellado.

En cuanto la sangre de Harry hizo contacto con la barrera comenzó a dirigirse hacia las runas, las cuales fueron cubiertas con la sangre y absorbidas por la superficie, sin embargo ahora la forma de las runas era diferente ocasionando que la barrera se rompiera en pequeños pedacitos dejando el camino libre al ser encerrado dentro.

-Lo haz hecho muy bien Harry-el chico vio como se acercaba una silueta a la entrada del lugar, por lo que distinguió era una silueta humana.

Para cuando salió por completo la figura, Harry tardo un momento en ver su aspecto ya que en ese lugar llegaban muy pocos rayos de luz, frente a el se encontraba un hombre de no más de 26 años, de gran estatura con una piel muy pálida, cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta baja de color negro como la noche, unos inusuales ojos amatistas y una pequeña cruz de color rojo apuntada simulando una espada con forma de flor de lis en la empuñadura y en los brazos en su mejilla derecha.

-Hola Harry mi nombre es Luka, mucho gusto en conocerte en persona-se presento con el chico-y si mi memoria no me falla, tenemos que planear un juego-le dijo de forma misteriosa mientras le extendía una mano.

-Si-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa malvada-tenemos que preparar todo especialmente para Dumbledore y Voldemort, ellos tienen que pagar por todo lo que me han hecho-y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida sellando así un destino manchado de sangre y dolor para todo el que se metiera en su camino.

-Así es, no podemos perdonar a los que te han hecho tanto daño-mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad-todos deben pagar con sus vidas-con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de Harry, este dejo hacer mostrándose como un manso gatito.

"_Creo que podre divertirme mucho y este chico me ayudara a no aburrirme"_ por fin era libre y estaba listo para hacer lo que mejor se le daba: Causar destrucción, y ya tenia a sus primeras victimas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Cielos no puedo creer que por fin se me ocurrió algo, estaba muy falta de inspiración para esta historia (bueno no fue la única) agregando el hecho de que es la que llevo mas tiempo sin actualizar, pero la musa llego y pues aquí el nuevo capitulo.**

**Por fin los chicos dieron con Dumbledore aunque ¿todavía se podrá hacer algo?, los caídos cada vez están mas cerca de hacer su aparición y sabrán quien son, aunque si se ponen a meditarlo podrían descubrir quien son.**

**La verdad hasta antes de terminar el capitulo no tenia pensado aun sacar al misterioso ser detrás de la nueva actitud de Harry pero asi salió, por ahora no pienso ahondar mucho en la historia de Luka, sin embargo tampoco los voy a dejar con las dudas sobre él y poco a poco todo sobre él se ira revelando.**

**Sin mas que decir nos vemos la próxima vez, así mismo para cualquier duda o comentario ya saben manden review, los cuales me animan a seguir con mi historia.**

**¡Matta ne¡**


End file.
